To young to hurt
by Lofe
Summary: Brock takes his 15 year old cousin Morgan on the road with him and Nicole. Morgan they find out is depressed and thinks about death. How can Brock and Nicole think with a teen and wrestle?
1. Chapter 1: What to get her

Young to hurt. I don't own any one, but I did make up Morgan!!  
  
Chapter 1: What to get her?!?!?  
  
Brock and Nicole were once again home at last. Mya-Lynn was in Nicole's arm at last. Brock opened the door and he set their things down. Nicole stepped in as if she had never been in the house in her life. She sighed. Mya-Lynn cooed and giggled.  
"Ahhh.home at last." Brock said and he took Mya-Lynn and they walked around. Nicole walked over to the mail. Her good friend Sarah had babysitted the house and there was mail up to her eyeballs. She looked over them. Bills and letters from family saying that they were happy to know that she had a great job were she was with her husband. Yeah..husband.not yet but soon though. Then there was a letter that seemed to stick out a bit. Nicole stopped and heard Brock playing with Mya.she sighed and she read the address.  
John and Kelly Lesnar Nicole didn't think Brock had family members by that name.  
"Brock?" she called.  
"Yeah?" he pocked his head around the coroner. He was seated on the floor with Mya.  
"You got a letter." Nicole held it up.  
"So?" he said.  
"From a John and Kelly Lesnar?" she said. Brock got up and he walked over to her with Mya there in his large arms. Nicole took Mya and he took the letter. He opened it up. And he read.about 3 minutes later he looked up.  
"They are my cousins. And they wanted to meet you. And their daughter, Morgan who is by the way my favorite, birthday is on the 24 of June..and they wanted us to come and see her cause she misses me so much." Brock did love his little cousin Morgan very much. It had been a long time since he had seen her. Nicole looked at him. She smiled.  
"Well that's very nice of you to love her very much but, we have a gig on the 26..don't we?" she asked. Brock thought. Guess they did because he made a face. "That's what I thought." She said.  
"So what? And besides I would like for you to meet them. They are family. And I think you will love Morgan. And they haven't seen Mya. Come on..we gotta go." He gave her a face. Nicole stood there..  
"Fine. But what are we going to get Morgan?" Brock forgot about that part.wasn't him just good enough? Guess not.  
"Ahhh." he stood there.  
"That's what I thought. How old is she?"  
"She is turning 15 now." Nicole smiled. 15 was a good age. She remembered being that age. And boy wasn't she glad it was over. Nicole walked off and let Brock think things over about his family and this 15 year old.  
"Well I am coming to see you More if you like it or not!" Brock looked at the calendar and it was the 20th. He and Nicole had 4 days to think of what to do. This was not good. He found her putting Mya down for a nap. He walked in and kissed her cheek. Nicole smiled turned around and she hugged him. God didn't she love being in his arms. She was always safe were ever she went.  
"What was that for?" he joked. He kissed her head. She looked up to him.  
"So about your cousin.what is she into?" they walked out of Mya's room and they headed down stairs. Brock thought.  
"Well I know that she had always been a tomboy and I know that she is like almost like me." Nicole seemed almost shocked to think that a woman was like her Brock.well she hoped that Mya didn't turn out just like him.  
"Really?" she said with some sarcastic in her voice.  
"Yeah she loves wrestling a lot.that's what John said in the letter and that she has WWE magazines all over her floor and yeah. So I thought of the perfect gift." ************************************************************************  
  
Morgan was your average teen. But she was a huge tomboy. She didn't have any dresses, she loved rock music and she wore guy clothing. On her walls were posters and she had some Matallica music going. She knew that Brock loved them. But she to liked country a little bit. And she too had a passion for wrestling. All over her floor were WWE magazines. But the new one with Brock and Nicole on the front was her prized one. Nicole Lesnar "The Next Thing!" Read a crossed the front. Morgan had read the article over an over and over again. On her night stand was a picture of her and Brock before he met Nicole. And when she was younger. She did though, have a poster of her cousin on her wall. Only because she didn't have anything else. Then their came a knocking on her door. Her mother popped her head in. She looked at her daughter dressed in black baggy pants and a black tan-top, with a black Nike visor.  
"Yeah?" Morgan looked at her mother who was now all the way in her room. She smiled at her.  
"Sweetie.come on! It's your birthday.people are coming.don't you want to come down stairs?" Morgan didn't want to.  
"Ummm.no." she said. Her mother gave her a sad look.  
"Why not? Oh come on it will be fun!" Morgan didn't want to put up with people. She hated her birthday and she didn't want to go see any one anyways. She didn't want any gifts or any thing, not cake no nothing.  
"I just don't want to ok? I will be down later." she lied about that.  
  
"Oh..ok..I will save you some cake then." And she walked out of her room. She came down over the stairs to meet Brock and Nicole with John holding Mya.  
"She said that she didn't want to come down." Kelly said.  
"Don't worry.I will get her down." Brock said.  
"HEY MORE?!" he yelled. Morgan sat up in her bed.was that who she thought it was? No.it couldn't. But her stomach was telling her different. She opened the door and she walked to the stairs.there at the bottom was her cousin.  
"BROCK!!!!" she screeched, and she came racing down the stairs and she jumped into his arms. She couldn't believe it! He was really here at last!  
"Morgan! You have grown!" Brock said. Morgan looked up at her cousin.  
  
"This is unbelievable this is the best birthday gift ever!" Then she saw her.Nicole at last, and Mya-Lynn.  
"Hey." Nicole said.  
"Hey! Wow you are awesome in the ring!" Morgan had to let it all out. "Cool this is Mya-Lynn!" Nicole handed Mya to Morgan.  
"Look at that." Kelly said. They all looked at them. Morgan saw the wonder in Brocks eyes. Then she looked at Nicole. She smiled. She was just what Morgan thought.  
"Well then let's get down to business shall we?" John said as they walked into the very fancy dinning room. There on the table were gifts.  
"WOW!" Brock said. They all laughed. Morgan didn't know what she really wanted! She didn't ask for any thing.but the unwrapping began!  
1 and a half later.. With a new stereo, a new lab-top a new hat, new baggy pants new shoes new hoddy's and bunch of other things Morgan didn't get one gift from Brock or Nicole.heck that was ok cause they were here! But when her friends finally showed up, they didn't say any thing. They were looking at Brock Lesnar! They couldn't believe that he was here.  
"Well looks like that's it!" Kelly said. Brock chugged down the last of his beer.  
"No wait no its not." He said. They all looked at him. He walked over to Morgan and handed her an envelope. She looked at him "Open it!" he said. Morgan smiled and she opened it. There in side was a full year backstage pass to WWE. Morgan looked up.  
"What?" she said.  
"Ummm..Kelly, John, would it be alright if, Morgan traveled with us? I mean she would have front row seating and she would have backstage passes to get to my dressing room but she wouldn't interact with the other wrestlers." He couldn't really say much about it. Cause that wasn't a lie. Kelly and John looked at each other. Morgan's friends were ooohhhing and awwwwing at her. In like 20 minutes later John looked at Brock.  
"I don't see why not. She is nuts for WWE. If she gets into trouble you tell us or if any thing she is coming home." Morgan pushed Brock out of the way and hugged her father. They all laughed and Morgan let go and she hugged Nicole and her friends. Then Brock picked her up and put her on his shoulder. She was laughing lots now.  
"So when do you guys take my daughter on this rampage?" Kelly asked.  
"Tonight if possible we have a gig on the 26 so we are leaving early. We are going to leave Mya again at Brocks parents." Nicole said. They all agreed that Morgan would leave with Brock and Nicole that night. So Morgan and her friends took off for her room and they dragged out her suit case's and they put things in and every thing.  
"More you are so friggen lucky you know that!" one said.  
"I know come on! Having Brock Lesnar as your cousin is just good enough but you getting to travel with him!" said another.  
"Come on, give me a brake you guys, I will tell you all about it! I will even get your fav superstars autographs if I have to." They all went quiet when Nicole came in the room.  
"So, are you all packed?" she said.  
"I think so." Morgan said. "Thanks you guys for helping me. I will see you out the door." And she walked down stairs and out the door they went. Morgan walked up to her room and there was Brock looking at her things.  
"Hey!" he almost jumped.  
"Sorry.I was getting your things." He said. He saw the poster of himself. "Like my poster?" he asked.  
"Hey it's the only good picture I've got of you that's new." She said. Brock smiled.  
"Don't worry there will be newer ones with you and me in it. Come on lets go say good bye to your parents." He placed a hand on her shoulder and they walked down stairs. Brock had her suit cases and she said good bye to her parents.  
"I want you to be safe.don't go looking for trouble like you usually do ok?" her mother said into her ear. Morgan looked at her.  
"Mom.come on! I am with 2 people that can protect me when I need it..and besides I can protect myself."  
"Not with people that can really.."  
"John, lighten up she knows what to do." Brock said. He shook John's hands and hugged Kelly. And he grabbed Morgan's arm.  
"C-ya guys." Morgan said.  
"Sounds like you are happy to leave." Nicole said.  
"In a way I am" she said in the car...  
"Well let's hope that this goes smoothly." Brock said. He didn't want any thing to happen her like things happened to Nicole.  
  
Sooo what do you think is going to happen? Will Morgan keep out of trouble? Let's hope! She kind of got to leave easily don't you think? Yeah I do to.oh well! 


	2. Chapter 2: Worried about her

Well here we go again with my second Brock Fic! Well heck this what I will be writing to! I hope you like this story!   
  
Chapter 2: Worried about her.  
  
After dropping Mya off at Brock's parents house and getting on a plane that was headed to Fresno California they booked into a hotel room. Brock and Nicole spoiled Morgan by letting her have her own room. Morgan opened the door and she was surprised to see that the room was nice and huge. She smiled and she jumped on the bed several times. This was the highlife. She couldn't believe that Brock wanted her to come along..but wouldn't she just be in the way? She thought. Morgan didn't know. She opened her suit case and she dug out her note book. She wrote poems of how she felt. But usually they were all about depression and what knots of her so called life. Morgan sat down and she began to write one.  
Brock and Nicole on the other hand now were really up tight of how they were going to take care of Morgan.  
"OK, she has front row and you are going to wrestle tonight.I don't know about me.ahhh shit does Stephanie know about this?" just then Brocks cell phone rang.  
"Now I am guessing she does." And he answered it. "Yep, hey Step.yeah.her name is Morgan..yeah..I know she is 15, yes I know that is young to hang around with people like me and.." Brock made a face and Nicole knew that something was up. And she didn't want to know how this was going to turn out either. So she got up and she headed to Morgan's room. She knocked and Morgan opened the door.  
"Hey Nicole." She said brightly.  
"Hey.can I check out your room?" she asked politely. Morgan nodded and Nicole stepped in and she looked around. It was a nice room. Nicole sat on the bed.  
"So are you excited for tonight on Smackdown?" Morgan's brown eyes light up.  
"Hell yeah!" Nicole laughed. Morgan took a seat next to Nicole.  
"Hey Nicole?"  
"You can call me Nikki.and yeah?" Morgan took in a deep breath.it was easier to talk to Nicole then Brock.  
  
"Why does Brock want me to tag along on this?" she asked. Nicole thought for a moment.  
"Well because we needed a birthday gift and we know that you love the WWE and this is your summer vacation and all. And we thought that what's wrong with taking you with us?" she smiled at her.  
"Well, I know that Brock don't like having to many people with him and all, you have a job with him.but I think I will be in the way. I mean I love this. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday gift." She seemed kind of sad that she said any thing about it. Nicole understood what she meant but.  
"Well hun, I think that Brock is coming to realize that he has a kid and that she too might travel with us, and you seem like him and yeah." there was nothing really to say about this. Then Brock opened the door.  
"Knock, knock.hey I just got off the phone with Stephanie she said it was cool that you wanna be backstage but he said that you must be super careful.and I assured her that you would..at least I think." He made a face. Morgan stuck her toung out at him. Nicole sighed. Brock came over and he jumped on the bed too. Morgan knew that he was trying to lighten up a bit. But she knew that he wouldn't agree to it.  
"Well tonight is going to be a long night I can tell you that much." Brock said.  
"Why?" Morgan said. Brock rolled over to face her.  
"Because I get to fight Billy Gunn..great. just want I need another pussy to face."  
"Brock." Nicole said. She made a face at him.  
"Ahh I don't care, trust me my friends saw a lot more then that." Morgan chuckled.  
"I bet!" Nicole said. They laughed. Brock got up and walked out of the room then Nicole followed to. Morgan sat there in her room. Wow. She was really gonna be at a match and everything! She would get to meet lots of wrestlers! Then Nicole came back in her room...  
"Hey honey, would you come help me pick out and outfit?" Morgan's heart dropped..she didn't really go for shopping and clothing.but she had to be nice a bout the whole thing.  
"Ahhh.sure why not?" she gave a fake smile and followed Nicole into her room. Brock saw the girls and he shook his head. So he decided to do something else while his wife and cousin think of something. Brock came out of his room and he walked in to Morgan's room. He looked at something's that were on her bed. Then he saw her note book. It read Morgan's Poetry do not open! It had a little skull on it. Brock laughed and he opened it any ways. He flipped though the pages and read some of them, they all were sad and depressing.till he saw on that seemed to catch his eye. He read. How could I stoop this low There is no way for me to go I'm loosing grip I'm gonna slip To young to die Don't wanna cry I don't need this shit Too late you already missed I've gone too far I'm already in the car You wished you help But you've been dealt You tried to heard To be my guard I just cant take it Don't think I am gonna make it You showed your love I'm not a dove Damn I cant rime Just give me some time This is who I am I'm gonna jam I'm scared to stand My will to live is your demand I start to bleed I just cant succeed I just let go My pain is so slow I tried to be strong Guess I was wrong You hold me close You loved me most You shed a tear I wish I was censer Sorry I'm gone It took so long I outta rimes Cause I just wasted a dime That's it to this No more to miss I'm dune With this gun You the click Guess that means I am sick of you SHIT! Brock set the book down. WOW.he thought. It was really good! But she was talking about death! Was she suicidal? Did she wanna kill herself? Morgan didn't seem like the type to do that.or was she? ************************************************************************  
  
They walked up the building. Morgan's heart was going about a million miles an hour. She couldn't believe it! She was in the middle of 2 famous wrestlers. Both family. Other wrestlers looked at them Nicole looked at Brock. She could see that he had a stern face, worried but he had other things on his mind. Beating Billy Gunn. They found their room. There was a waiting Stephanie McMahon. She was smiling.  
"HI! This must be Morgan! Glad you could come." She stuck out her hand. Morgan took it.  
"Thanks for letting me really come. Don't worry I will stay put at all times. I don't wanna cause any trouble around here." Stephanie smiled.  
"Hey Brock seems like you got yourself a good kid! Well Morgan I do hope you enjoy the show, I will have an escort take you to your seat in about 20 minutes. Oh Nicole, watch out, Torri is a little edgy, and keep an eye out for Victoria she is not in the best of moods with you either." Nicole giggled. Yeah, Victoria was not in the best of moods with her ever since she own a match with her! Nicole was still happy that she beat her.  
"Well see you around Morgan!" and she left. Brock shut the door and set his bag down.  
"Man it seems like she is always is in here talking about something.and worrying about me or you." He looked at Nicole. She came over and she planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"Ah, don't worry about it. You gonna be ok Morgan when you leave?" Morgan rolled her eyes.  
"Well yeah. I hope so, like I said, I can take care of myself!" Brock laughed. They sat around the room. They heard people walk by and there was chit chatter among the staff that a kid was in the house! Well this came about to Gail Kim. She thought it was another threat to her. She wanted to know who this new woman was. And she was gonna beat her. That was not good.  
  
20 mins later.. The next thing Nicole heard from the bathroom was the door knocking. Brock answered it. There were 2 security guards shaking. Brock turned to Morgan.  
  
"Hey, your escorts are here." Morgan got up and she looked at them. She shook her head.  
"Well then, lets get on with it. See you around." Brock waved and Nicole yelled bye and Brock watched them go down the hall way and out of his sight. He shut the door. Nicole came over to him. She saw that he was still distressed.  
"Oh Brock, sweetie.she is gonna be fine. She will be in the crowed. And." Brock cut her off.  
"No, it's not that." Brock said. Nicole looked at him weird. "I read a poem from her book, and it was about death. I think she is depressed." Brock pulled off his shirt. Nicole sat on the couch.  
"Well all teenagers go though this kind of thing, and maybe she is going though some changes." Brock though his shirt.  
"I don't think so, I never acted that way, and Morgan seems to have a good life! But she feels like something is wrong.and I want to help her. I don't want to see a kid go though depression like that." He took off his jeans and he was ready for the match. Nicole sat there. Was Morgan really depressed?  
"You don't think she has thought about killing herself?" Nicole stood up and walked to him.  
"With some of the words she portrayed.yes." He looked Nicole straight in the eye. And when Nicole looked into his blue eyes.she saw something that she had never seen before.Fear.  
  
Is there something really wrong with Morgan? What is Brock and Nicole gonna do? What about their match? And what about Gail Kim? And yes if you are wondering I did think of that poem all by myself.what do you think? LOL chapter 3 sometime.don't know when. 


	3. Chapter 3: To young to Fight

Seems like no one likes this one! I want to make Brock a sensitive guy here. But he kind of messed up my plain little shit LOL but yeah. I don't know if I should keep going with this one since one seems to like it! Tell me what you think! PLEASE!  
  
Chapter 3: To young to fight  
  
Morgan and the guards pushed through the crowed. People looked and wondered what was up with this? Then they left her, alone, and not knowing what was gonna happen. Morgan looked at the ring. She was so close. She couldn't believe it. Soon they would broadcast it on live TV and there would be wrestling going on. This was a dream come true. But she didn't know that it was going to be so long.  
1 ½ later. Morgan screamed so much she thought that she had lost her voice. Then.it happened. Billy Gunn's music came out. He came out with Torri. God..she looked fake already! Morgan thought. They came down to the ring and they did their thing.then it happened. Brock's music came on and Morgan screamed so loud she couldn't stop. They walked up to the ring and this was amazing. Morgan thought that she wasn't breathing. Then the bell rang. Brock came around the ring. Billy made a move and Brock grabbed him and he kicked him. Billy stumbled and he backed up to the turn buckle. Brock ran and he slammed his shoulder in to Billy's stomach about 5 times till the ref got into the middle and Brock had to stop. Billy got up and he tried to give some punches. Brock grabbed him and was about to give him the F-5 but Billy got out of it and dropped kicked him. Morgan leaned over the gate and screamed but she was stopped by a near security guard.  
"Miss, please don't do that." he said. Morgan looked at him and gave him an evil eye. She looked back to the ring. Billy was flying in the air and he landed on Brock and Brock was about to be pinned for the 123, but Nicole came around and grabbed Billy's leg. Billy got up and looked at Nicole and he started yelling at her, then Torri came up and grabbed Nicole by the hair and through her. Morgan couldn't believe this. Billy turned around and Brock kicked him in the stomach and he got out of the ring to get a chair. Morgan didn't like the thought of this at all. Brock came back in the ring but Torri came in and she laid a cross Billy pleading for him not to hurt him. Nicole slid in the ring and she grabbed Torri and she started to beat her. Then Brock was bout to hit Billy with the chair when the crowed went wild. A-train came down and hit Brock, then Gail Kim came down and started to beat up Nicole. Well Morgan couldn't take this at all. Her heart was racing and she couldn't stand seeing them get their butt kicked. She jumped the gate and she slid in the ring and she attached Gail Kim. Morgan felt great. A-train saw this and he grabbed Morgan by the wrist really tight. She screamed.  
"BROCK! BROCK!!!" she wailed. Brock looked and he saw his little cousin and he didn't know what to do. He jumped on A-train and he began to beat him. When the death grip was off of Morgan she went back to help Nicole. But Gail Kim got the jump on her and kicked her in the stomach. By now some ref's were coming out and they grabbed Morgan. They were walking her out of the arena Brock got up and he grabbed a ref.  
"She's with me. Let her go." And the ref let her go. Morgan walked over with Brock. Gail Kim was out of the ring with A-train.  
"I'll get you, you fucking bitch!" she yelled. Morgan smiled. Brock went over to see how Nicole was getting up but she got help from Brock. But Nicole wanted to sit back down because she saw Morgan.  
"How in the hell?!"  
"Don't ask lets just the hell out of here." They walked out of the ring. The crowed was cheering and there was pictures being taken. Morgan loved this. Oh but she knew she was gonna get yelled at by Brock and Nicole really really badly. They walked back and then Fonaki came running up to them.  
"Brock Lesnar! BROCK LESNAR!" Brock turns around and makes sure Morgan is behind him.  
"Brock Lesnar who is that little girl that is with you and wife Nicole?" Brock looked at Nicole.  
"She is my little cousin. She was just trying out her wrestling skills. And she WONT be doing it again anytime soon." And they walk off. They all knew that the cameras were following them. They got back to their locker room.  
"Grab your stuff Nikki." Brock said with a straight face. That was not good. Morgan stood there. she was in deep shit. They walked out of the locker room and out of the arena.  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD MORGAN!" Brock yells at her. Morgan sighs and she gets in to the back of the car and the ride was silent.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they got back to their hotel Morgan ran to her room and she shut the door and she took a shower. She knew right after she was dune she was gonna get yelled at and she was gonna be sent home. I shouldn't have dune that! My god I am so friggen stupid! She thought to herself. She didn't dear turn off the water. But the water now was freezing. She got out of the shower. She put on some baggy shorts and a baggy t-shirt and she brushed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror..I hate myself she thought. Then it happened. She came out of the bathroom. There on her bed was Nicole. Morgan's heart jumped.  
"Yeah. He wants to see you..in our room." Nicole stood up and they walked to Brock's room. The door came open and there stood Brock all dressed in black.  
"Go sit on the bed." He said. So Morgan went and she sat on the bed. Ok here it comes she thought.  
"What you did back there was so uncalled for."  
"I know." Morgan looked at the red carpet.  
"Morgan look at me." Brock said. Morgan looked up to the face of her cousin. And he didn't seem happy. She wanted to look way but.she knew she couldn't.  
"And what you did took a lot of guts. I still don't know how you did it either. You fought pretty good back there. And I am proud of you for that." Morgan couldn't believe what he said.  
"But I am mad at you for doing that. More, you could have been hurt really badly you are to young to fight. This is real here. Not a place for a child. And I am sorry for yelling at you earlier. Sorry." Brock stuck out his arms and Morgan got up and they hugged.  
"Thanks for saving my ass there kiddo." He said.  
"What else was I gonna do?" They laughed.  
"Hey that's good that you guys are talking again but I think its time for us to go to bed. We have things to do tomorrow." Brock and Morgan rolled their eyes. They knew what was gonna happen. Shopping was in the view.  
"Ok night you guys." Morgan waved and she was walking away Brock grabbed her wrist to pull her back into a hug but Morgan yelped in pain.  
"OH Morgan are you alright?!" Brock let go and Morgan grabbed her wrist. Brock came over and she held her wrist.  
"No I am fine really."  
"No hun let Brock see!" Nicole said. Morgan let go and there was a bruse and some cut marks. Brock looked at Morgan.  
"What happened?"  
"A-train got a hold of me." Morgan hid he wrist.  
"No.the cuts Morgan what happened?" Morgan didn't know what to say. She had to think of something real quick.  
"Cat scratches. My friend has a cat and that is a mean one! WOO! I was surprised to get away! He he he he.." Her laughter died off. "Night!" and she ran out of the room quickly. Brock and Nicole stood there.  
"Told you so." Brock said.  
"I can't believe this. Why is she doing this to herself! Her body?!" Nicole almost yelled. Brock came and sat on the bed.  
"We have to do something about this Nikki. I can't have her like this. John and Kelly are gonna kill me. We have to talk to her about this." Brock sighed and looked off into space. He wished he knew why Morgan did that to herself. ************************************************************************  
  
Back in Morgan's room she sat on her bed. With some tears coming down her face. She whipped them away. Why do I do this to myself?! I can't keep living a lie here. I can't keep this all inside me like the other kids. I don't know why I have all this pain inside me. Then I just let it all out with blood. I will never be loved or be like Brock or Nicole. Why am I here?! Morgan opened her night stand and pulled out some scissors. That the Hotel left for her. Tears fell down again.  
"I am sorry. I just cant do nothing right I guess." And she pressed and she began to rub it back and forth back and forth faster and faster each time till it began to burn and sting and then bleed. She sighed  
"Ahhh.Blood." And she shut her light out and she went to bed. Thinking about how life would be if she was perfect..if she was loved. If she had what she wanted.  
  
So what do you think? Should I keep going? Please let me know thanks!!! Brit 


	4. Chapter 4: We're Off!

Ok here we go.I know that I added Gail Kim to Smackdown! Because I wanted too.so yeah. It was kind of an accident. Cause I don't like her! So bear with me ok? Just pretend that she is part of Smackdown. LOL just read and find out.   
  
Chapter 4: We're off!!  
  
Morgan rolled on to the floor. She had the pillow on her head and the blankets all wrapped around her. She just sat there. She tried to remember what happened last night. Till she saw her wrist. Morgan sighed and she got up and she went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. I am a poor excuse of a human being. I can't do nothing right. I try to seem happy. But am I really that depressed? She got dressed and she walked out of her room. She knocked on Brock and Nicole's door. Nicole answered it.  
"Hey Mornin' hun sleep well?" Morgan walked in the door. Brock was in the shower. Morgan went and she lay on the bed.  
"Still sleepy?" Nicole came down and she sat next to her. Morgan nodded her head. "Are you ok?" Morgan opened her eyes quick.  
"Yeah course I am fine. Why do I look sick?" Nicole shook her head. Nicole didn't wasn't to intrude on her about her wrist. She just wanted to know for sure what was going on. Then the water shut off. Brock was coming out. He heard Nicole's voice, and he knew what she was doing. Brock grabbed a towel and he opened the door.  
"OK morning More, ahhh so what are we doing today?" Morgan just looked at her cousin in a wet towel. Oh My God. What is he doing? No don't look.bad, bad!  
"Well the first thing you can do is put some cloths on there." Morgan said.  
"Yeah.I should." Brock stepped back into the bathroom and he dried off and he got dressed. "Ok I am decent now." He came out with a black shirt and some jeans.  
"That's better." Morgan said. Brock gave a smirk. Nicole gave a smile and she walked to get her purse. Brock walked over to Morgan and whispered.  
  
"Oh boy here we go.." Nicole heard that.  
"Hey, you shop too."  
"Hey kids..lets do something here.I am board!" Morgan said.  
"Geesh, she is just like you Brock.always in a hurry." And they walked out the door. Brock held the key and the girls walked off.  
"Yeah, let's just hope she's not too much like me." he said and he jogged up to them to meet the elevator.  
  
************************************************************************ After several hours of shopping Brock and Morgan were tiered. Morgan was wearing a new visor that Brock bought for her and Nicole bought her some new snickers. But Nicole bought herself a lot of stuff, new shirts new wrestling outfits, shoes of course. Brock just bought himself a shirt and a coke. Morgan and Brock sat out on a bench while Nicole looked at this dress that she wanted. Brock offered some of his coke to Morgan. She took it with delight.  
"Thanks." She passed it back.  
"No problem, you looked like you needed some." Brock smiled. Morgan looked at him. He seemed so innocent. He was a different person in the ring. His eyes changed colors.  
"Do you really think she is gonna get that dress?" Morgan asked Brock. He looked over to the shop. Through the window he could see Nicole looking at it and almost drooling over it. He took a sip of soda.  
"Yeah. Knowing her, of course she will." Then there came a crowed of screaming girls. Brock put on his glasses.  
"Ah shit." He said. Morgan looked and she could believe it. This was not good. He it was like a flock of sheep.  
"BROCK CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" they all screamed.  
"YOU ARE A COOL KID CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH TOO?!" some said. Morgan liked the thought of being popular. It was cool. Brock sucked it in and he did what the fans wanted. And so did Morgan. But she was getting sick of it. Brock grabbed Morgan's arm and he pushed though the fans and made his way to the little dress shop were Nicole was.  
"Time to go hun!" Brock said. Nicole looked at him and gave him a sad face.  
"But I."  
"NOW HUN." he pointed out side. Nicole hung her head and they headed out the door and they took off down the street and they got a cab. Brock sat in the front with the cab driver. They saw their hotel and they got out and the cab driver popped the trunk so they could get their things. They got back to their rooms in one piece. And Morgan was really tiered. She flopped on her bed and she took out her poetry book. She wanted to write but she couldn't. She fell asleep.but mean while with Brock and Nicole..  
"This is really eating you up Brock isn't it?" Nicole asked. Brock looked at her as if he was caught off guard.  
"Ahh.what? Oh yeah.of course Nikki.think about it. She is my cousin. She looks up to me ok? I want to know why she does this. Its just heart breaking to see her do this to herself. I mean come on she is a great kid." Brock sat on the bed and Nicole began to give him a neck rub. Brock liked that a lot. He rolled his head.  
"Damn right there, wow you are good." He said. Nicole laughed.  
"I know hun that More is a good kid. She has a kind and loving heart.and she is like you. We just gotta confront her with what she is doing."  
"I know, but I am not that good at it and you know it."  
"Then let me do it." Brock turned around and he looked at her. He didn't seem to think that she should. Brock guessed that he should do it because Morgan knew Brock better and that she would sit and listen. Then the phone rang. Nicole answered it.  
"Hey.yeah.huh..Oh my god.you mean...really..there..wow..well then, ok see you later Stephanie." Nicole hung up the phone and she went back to Brock.  
"What did she want?"  
"She said that we are going to Australia..that's weird. I thought we went to Australia next month?" Brock thought.  
"I don't know.I need to see if Morgan has a pass port." Brock got up and he walked over to Morgan's room. There came a few knocks, but now answer.Brock's heart was pounding.  
"More?" he opened the door. There on the bed she was sleeping. He sighed. He walked over to her. He leaned over and he looked at her face. She looked so young, fail, but a tough little one. He shook her.  
"Hey kiddo..More.." he said. Morgan opened her eyes and there was Brock she was awake quick.  
"OH hey." she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Do you have a pass port?" Brock sat on the bed. Morgan thought for a moment.  
"Yeah why?" she went to Jamaica last year for her Christmas vacation.  
  
"Do you have it with you?" Morgan thought for a moment.did she pack it? She got it and she checked her bag. She pulled out stuff and she through some cloths all over the place. Then at the bottom of a little pocket of her other duffel bag was her pass port.  
"Guess I did pack it just in case we did go out of the country." She held it up. Brock got up and he took it. "Where are we going anyways?" she asked.  
"Australia." Brock said as he looked at her picture.  
"SWEET!!" she yelled. But then she looked around the room. "Sorry." Brock smirked.  
"Guess you are excited to go then."  
"Hell yeah, dude do you know long I've wanted to there? wow.Australia!" Morgan thought about it. It as cool that she was gonna go to Australia. She always wanted to go. And this was her chance. Nicole came in and she and she saw how happy Morgan was.  
"Guess you told her huh?" she said. Morgan was wide awake and she was excited.  
"Well More you better get packing hun because we leave tomorrow and it's gonna be a long flight. Brock moaned at the thought of a long trip. Morgan got up and she sat next to Nicole on the bed. The room was silent. Too silent.  
"Well come on Brock lets get packing." Nicole got up and she tugged on Brocks shirt. Brock moaned again and got up. Before he left the room he turned to Morgan.  
"Hey if you need anything we are right here ok?...I've got your passport so you don't lose it." Morgan looked at Brock.  
"I know." Morgan looked at Brock, something was up and she didn't like it at all. Brock gave a weak smile and he waved and he shut her door. Nicole was right there.  
"That's not helping. We gotta do something ok?" she said.  
"I know. Just let me think about how I am gonna do it ok? I don't want to ruin her fun about knowing about Australia." And Brock walked back to the room and he sat on the bed. He put his hands on his head.  
"What am I going to do?" he thought  
  
So what is gonna happen in the land down under?!?! What in the world is Brock gonna do with Morgan? And what about Gail Kim?! Why was she in this whole or deal? Just wait and see. 


	5. Chapter 5: Lets get a long Please?

I get to explain why some ppl are on Smackdown.trust me its gonna be short and sweet. I was kind of embarrassed that I did that! but I thought they would make a good scene. But yeah hope you like this!   
  
Chapter 5: Lets get a long please??  
  
Morgan was up before the sun was up. She was so excited to go. She was packed and everything. Soon Brock and Nicole would be up and about. Nicole knocked on Morgan's door and she poked her head in.  
"Hey how long have you been awake?" Nicole came and made sure that she had every thing all packed.  
"Awhile..this is gonna be a heck of a long flight you know that?" Nicole nodded her head. Nicole just couldn't figure out what was wrong with Morgan. She seemed like a normal kid. Like, she didn't have anything to fear, or to worry about. Then Brock stepped in.  
"Hey, ready?" he asked them.  
"Yeah." Morgan picked up her suit case and they headed out the door. Brock looked at her room one last time and he shut the door. And they made their way to the air port.  
  
************************************************************************ Australia  
  
Brock, Nicole and Morgan stepped out of the Airplane and they met Australia. They were so tiered from flying but Morgan wanted to explore. They were in Sidney and she was loving every second of it. Brock smiled at how childish she was acting.  
"Come on, lets get settled into a hotel ok?" Brock said to Morgan. She nodded and they checked into a nice hotel. Morgan got her room first. A young handsome man took Morgan to her room. Brock watched them go into the elevator. Nicole giggled a little.  
"What?" Brock said.  
"You." she giggled again.  
"What about me?" Brock was gonna giggle too just watching her laugh. Nicole caught her breath and she sighed.  
"You act like she is your daughter. And you think she is gonna get kidnapped or something." Brock looked at Nicole.  
"Hun, for now, she is my daughter. But me being concerned about her getting kidnapped.I am not worried." Then Morgan and that hot looking man came back downstairs laughing and having a good old time. Brock looked at them. What was going on! He thought. He walked over to them.  
"So, find your room Morgan?" Brock said. Morgan was blushing and she smiled.  
"Yeah.with the help of Brian." Brian smiled and he stuck out his hand to Brock.  
"G'day." He said.  
"Yeah, hi." Brock said. The kid was about what 19-20 years old and Morgan was 15. Nope. Not gonna work.  
"Ok, More, we are gonna go get our room and we will walk around Sidney for a little while what do you think?" Morgan's eyes light up.  
"Yeah sounds great to me!" and Brock turned around and walked over to the waiting Nicole.  
"Not worried at all are we?" Nicole said.  
"Get in the elevator." Brock said. ************************************************************************ Brock tiered, was dragged into almost every shop there was. All the friendly people and all the boys Morgan looked at. It was getting sickening! Then finally Brock couldn't take it.  
"Please.please lady's.no more shopping!" Brock sat down on a bench. Morgan walked over to him and she was about to sit down but saw a cute boy and she started walking. Brock grabbed her arm.  
"Slow down there kid.." Brock playfully yanked her back and she fell on the bench. "Thought you were a tomboy?" Brock said.  
"I am." She said. She raised an eyebrow. Brock smirked.  
"OH More you should check out this dress that I think you would just look cute in!" Nicole said with eyes open. Morgan rolled her eyes. Brock leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
"That's your cue to get up, and go try it on." Morgan rolled her eyes and she walked with Nicole to the shop, there in the shop was Gail Kim. She didn't want to be seen. Morgan held her breath. But it was to late. Nicole didn't seem to notice anything at all with all the clothing in her sight. Gail grabbed Morgan.  
"OK kid what the hell is your problem?" Morgan looked at Gail  
"Dude what the hell are you and Billy Gunn doing on Smackdown anyways?!" Morgan wanted to know. Gail made a face.  
"I didn't like Raw and neither did they. So we are here and you are pissing me off. I was on a role ok? And you fucked it up!" Then Nicole came over.  
"Get the hell off of her. She is just a teen ok? She was just trying to protect Brock and I. Get over it ok?" they were gonna walk away when Gail grabbed Nicole and slapped her in the store. Nicole just stood there. Morgan's mouth dropped open. Gail flipped off Morgan's new Visor. OK no one does that to the visor. Morgan thought. Gail was walking out the door when Morgan just couldn't take it. She jumped Gail. Gail and Morgan came screaming out the doors and on to the pavement. Brock looked and saw the commotion. And he saw it was Morgan beating up Gail Kim. He ran over to Morgan and pulled her off.  
"STOP IT MORGAN GET THE HELL OFF!" Brock with out meaning to, though Morgan really heard on the pavement. She landed on her left arm heard. But she knew it wasn't broken. She got up and watched Gail Kim walk away. Morgan knew she had dune it this time. She got up and she called a taxi. She had money. And she hopped in. Brock turned around and saw this and he ran up. "MORGAN GET OUT OF THE CAR MORGAN!" but the taxi was off to the hotel.  
  
************************************************************************ Morgan paid the Taxi driver and she ran up to her hotel room. Brian saw her crying and he tried to stop her but she shoved him away. Just another American. He thought and he went on to his work. Morgan dug into her pocket and got her key and she opened the door and she shut it. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Morgan couldn't help it. Morgan felt like she was born to hurt. Just like her cousin. She sat on her bed. This was not going out the way she planed. She could be arrested tonight for assaulting Gail Kim at that store. Well.Brock would kill her anyways. Her arm hurt so bad now. She looked down, some blood and it was brushing.  
"Great." Morgan thought. Soon Brock and Nicole would find her and she didn't know what they were gonna do. Tears came down now. She was sobbing now.  
"I want pain." She said. No I can't.my arm hurts enough..and I don't need Brock and Nicole to yell at me for this shit. I know they are on to me. and I don't need to be doing this to my self..I need to stop! Morgan punched the bed. Then she heard foot steps.  
"I am dead now." she said..a stop at her door. Morgan's heart was racing. She didn't want that door to open.to late she saw the door handle twisting and then.  
Brock looked in and saw a very upset Morgan. Brock had a straight face on. He didn't know if he was mad or upset or worried or sad or what with this kid. He just wanted to comfort her and make her feel better now. He hated to see her upset. Brock walked over to her. He needed to find the right words.  
"Morgan." Morgan didn't look at him. "Morgan please.I am not mad at you.just shocked. I know what happened in the store. Nikki told me all about it. And you did a good job.looks like you got her eye." Brock smiled. Morgan looked up at him. She gave a little smirk. "Hey kiddo it's alright. Don't worry about it. No more crying ok?" Morgan fixed her hair.with the wrong arm. Brocks face went from a smile to a frown.  
"What happened?" Brock came over and looked at her arm. Morgan pulled it away.  
"You don't remember?" Brock looked at Morgan. He didn't know what she was talking about.  
"No.what?"  
"You ripped me off Gail, and you latterly though me on the ground.HEARD.you have so much strength man..I don't wanna tangle with you in the ring. Dam you would kill me!" Brock's stomach turned. He hurt her.  
"OH More I didn't mean to..I."  
"Brock I know.I am just gonna wash it up then we can get ready for tonight ok?" Brock looked at his little cousin. How could she be like this.  
  
"Yeah.do you need any help?"  
"No." she said fast.  
"OK, oh here is your visor back." Brock placed it on her head. She smiled. Brock got up and walked out of the room.what that a good idea? He thought. He walked to his room to find a waiting Nicole.  
"Is she ok?" She asked.  
"Yeah..but I kind of hurt her." Nicole backed away from Brock and gave him a mad look.  
"WHAT?!" she said  
"Nikki calm down, when I though her to the ground she landed on her arm and she just got a bruise. She is fine.I think she is gonna take a shower before we leave. Don't worry.she will be fine."  
"Ok.but I hope she likes the gift I got her!"  
"I cant believe you bought that for her.do you think she will wear it?" Brock asked looking at the bag on the bed.  
"She better.this thing was expensive. And besides she smiled when she saw it." Nicole kissed Brock and she walked off to the bathroom to take a shower too. Brock was yet again left alone to think about things. And he didn't like it anymore. He had something's behind Morgan's and Nicole's backs..and soon he would crack..  
  
WOW!...Morgan is getting worse! And she has only been to one match! What is gonna happen.and Brock..having something behind their backs? I wonder what that could be.more to come.school starts and I don't know what to do! ~*Brit*~ 


	6. Chapter 6: Its only the Begining

WOW its been awhile I know! My comp seems to be ok for now at least. I hope that I can post just a few more chapters! I wanna get to some good parts! Just tell me what you think of this chapter ok? Thankers!   
  
Chapter 6: it's only the beginning..  
  
Morgan turned off the water. The shower made her feel better. She wrapped a towel around herself and she began to brush her hair. The steam from the water was coming off of her body. The bruise on her arm was almost a purple color now. She gave a weak smile. Brock didn't mean to. He was just trying to make sure that I didn't kill anyone. It doesn't matter.I like pain anyways. She thought. She got dressed and she hoped that tonight was going to be exciting! She gave a quick killer smile and she knew she was ready. Morgan walked over to Brock and Nicole's room and she knocked softly.  
"Who is it?"  
"Room Services." Morgan joked as Brock opened the door.  
"Gee, when did the room service be American in Australia?" Brock laughed. Morgan flopped on the bed, like always. Nicole just came out the bathroom.  
"You look ready? How's that arm?" Nicole came out and she sat next to Morgan. Morgan didn't want to show her, her arm, but she did anyways just to make her feel better.  
"Damn Brock that is a good one. Be careful please!" Brock shook his head and he looked at the arm.  
"Morgan you know that I am really sorry about that."  
"I know you are. I am not mad. I know that I have a problem while reacting to my feelings. I need to learn not to do what I pulled back their." She hung her head. The room was silent. Was it because that there were no words to tell Morgan that things were going to be alright? When they themselves couldn't find a way to speak to her?? Brock had things to do and people to hurt. Samckdown! Awaited them.  
"Ok then, time to go." Brock said.  
"Yeah." Nicole got up and grabbed her things. Morgan could feel something was up and she didn't know what it was. And she didn't like to feel of it. They all walked out of the hotel and into the car and off they went. Morgan Seemed to love Australia more when it was getting dark. She could see all the lights and the people walking around. But It was a bit cold since it was winter there. Brock pulled into the arena. And there was a waiting camera. Brock stepped out and he didn't like the thought of it being there. but he had to ignore it. Morgan came out and she hid behind Brock. She shook. She was so cold. She had forgotten her hoody at the hotel. Good move. She thought. They walked and the cameras followed. That meant something was up. And Brock couldn't think of anything. But Nicole had an idea what.. ************************************************************************ At the locker room Morgan sat there shaking. Brock saw this.  
"Hey you cold?" he asked her. Morgan nodded. Brock walked over to his bad and he pulled out his hoody and he tossed it to her. Morgan smiled.  
"That should keep you warm."  
"Thanks!" Morgan said. She put it on and the smell if Brock was outstanding. His clone and just his smell itself filled her nose. Brock turned on the TV to see what was going on. Nicole watched it anticipation.  
"We hear that something is up with Gail Kim, our newest Diva from RAW, she wants to fight Nicole Lesnar tonight!" Tazz said.  
Yeah, it's kind of weird. I hope that Gail Kim knows that Brock will be by her side at all times." Jason said. Brock looked at Nicole. Nicole breathed in. she knew it.  
"So that's why the cameras where in our faces.because of Gail Kim wants a piece of Nicole. But what about me? I mean.I kind of kicked her ass in a store! I am gonna sit in the crowed still right?" Morgan wanted to know. She really didn't want to watch it in the locker room. That was just boring. Nicole thought about this for a moment. Gail Kim wanted to wrestle tonight huh? Well she was gonna get it.  
"Yeah. I guess..but be careful. Remember what I told you? We don't need you to do that kind of stunts ok?" Brock said.  
"I know." Morgan hung her head. Then there came a knocking on the door. Brock nearly jumped. He walked over and he answered it. Then popped in Kurt. Morgan smiled.  
"Hey guys! Hey there Morgan!" Morgan smiled.  
"Hey Kurt." Kurt turned and walked to Nicole and he hugged her.  
"Hey Nikki." He said.  
"Oh it's great seeing you again. How was your vacation?" Nicole asked with a wide smile on her face. Kurt relaxed and he thought about it.  
"It was good. The wife and I enjoyed ourselves. The beaches were great. And so weren't the people."  
"Oh that's great.ahh good thing you are hear Kurt I would like to talk to you..." Brock looked over his shoulder. "In privet?" Kurt understood and nodded his head. They walked out side the door.  
"What's up Brock?" Kurt seemed to be worried for some strange reason.  
  
"It's about Morgan." Kurt seemed confused.  
"When you talked to me on the phone you said she was alright and that Nicole was good and."  
"Kurt I had to say that because Nicole was in the room. Listen.Nikki and I have to believe that Morgan is trying to kill herself and I told you that she has jumped in the ring right?" Kurt's mouth dropped open when he heard that Morgan was killing herself.  
"Yeah." he said.  
"Well today, when the girls were out shopping, Morgan attacked Gail Kim in a store. All because Gail said something." Kurt was shocked to hear that!  
"No way!"  
"Yes way."  
"So what does this have to do with me?" Kurt didn't like the thought of this. Brock listened to make sure there was no one at the door listing to him.  
"Could you baby-sit Morgan.you know keep in eye on her. I think Gail will pull something tonight and I don't like it. She sits and watched the match in the front rows." Brock looked at his confused friends face. Kurt didn't know what to do. But he had the right answer.  
"Yeah.of course I will. Geesh she must be tough for a kid cause of the way you talk about her Brock..lets hope Mya is not gonna be like that." Brock could only imagine what little Mya would do if she was just like him. That was kind of scary.  
"Well lets hope she stays a baby for ever." they smiled and they headed back to the room. Morgan and Nicole were talking. They stopped.  
"No what were you two talking about?" Brock asked.  
"What where you and Kurt talking about out in the hall?" Morgan said. Brock smiled. Kurt came over and took off her visor and ruffled her hair and put the visor back on.  
"Nothing important More.just some business that's all." Kurt said. Morgan looked up to this cool bald guy. She smiled. It was something and she didn't like it. Brock came over to Nicole and hugged her.  
"This should be a good match. I know you will win sweet heart. Trust me." He kissed her cheek Nicole rolled her eyes and Morgan and Kurt just giggled. Brock looked at Kurt and he stopped laughing. But there was still a smirk on his face. There came a knock on the door. Kurt walked over to the door and opened.  
"Hey More you can go now." Morgan got up and she said bye to Brock and Nicole.  
"Later Kurt." and she was out the door. She and the guy walked down the hall. And he walked her to her seat. She thanked him and she took a seat. Nothing was going on that was important. Then it happened. Brock and Nicole's music hit the air. Morgan screamed out and she jumped up and down. She was still was wearing Brock's hoody. Brock looked over at her. His face was straight and firm. He was working and he needed to focus. Then Gail Kim's music came. She stepped out. Morgan booed her and she put her thumbs down. Gail came past her. She stopped and looked at her. Morgan held her breath. But she made a fist. Brock came near the edge of the ring but Nicole grabbed him and told him to stay out of it. Gail got into the ring. Then Vince came out with Sable.  
"Hold it hold it hold it!!!!" he yelled. Morgan rolled her eyes. What an asshole. She thought.  
"I don't think this is a fair fight..I think that Brock should leave.you know so that he doesn't interferer with the match..if he had the thought of doing that. So Brock how about you come back stage with Sable and I?" Brock looked at Nicole.  
"Don't worry..I know this sucks. Don't worry if anything happens..the match is hers." He walked out of the ring and he looked over to Morgan. She gave him a sad look of despair.  
"I know." He said to her. And he walked up the ramp and as he was doing so Gail Kim attacked Nicole from behind. Brock looked and he gasped. He saw his wife on the ground and Gail Kim was beating her. But he had to go back with Vince and Sable..there was no turning back now.  
Gail got up and she attacked Nicole with full force. She elbowed her and then there was a drop kick to the head. Nicole stumbled a bit and she hit the mat. Morgan was leaning over the edge. She couldn't believe that Brock didn't come back at all! What was with that? Where was Kurt? She didn't know. But what she just saw was Gail giving Nicole the shooting star press. Then she went down for the 3 count. But Nicole kicked out. Gail got up and she had a evil smile on her face. She grabbed Nicole by the hair and but Nicole jammed her elbow in her side again and again till she let go. Nicole grabbed her and she though her ageists the ropes and she came back again and she slammed Gail Kim to the mat. It was her turn suffer the pain. Nicole slammed down but Gail moved and she was on the mat. Morgan couldn't believe this! Gail got up and then the crowed went wild. A-Train came down and Gail jumped out of the way, the next thing that Nicole saw was A-Train coming at her and she was slammed. Then he ran out of the ring. Morgan was screaming out at Gail Kim. Gail stood there and she just laughed. Then she stopped and she turned to Morgan. The people near her looked at her and backed away. Gail jumped out of the ring and she walked to her. Morgan got ready to hit her. Then Gail Kim grabbed her hoody and she yanked her over the railing, Morgan felt pain on her side.  
"So you wanna play ruff do you little girl..well this is how the big girls play around here!" and she punched her in the face.a real punch. Morgan screamed. Gail slammed her against the post and then she put her in the ring. Where was every one? Brock..Kurt? Morgan couldn't really thing now because she was in pain. But she did think back to death. She couldn't hit her or anything. Then she heard the crowed go wiled and Gail Kim let go and then she saw Kurt then Brock come in to the ring. Kurt scared off Gail Kim and he went over to Morgan, Brock ran over to Nicole who was still out cold.  
"Morgan hun can you hear me?" Kurt said. She looked at him but no response.  
"Brock she is not moving!" He said. Kurt picked her up and he pushed her out of the ring. And he just carried her up the ramp with Brock behind him. Morgan held on to Kurt with all of her strength that she had left.  
"This is only the Begging More..don't you worry about that..don't you worry about that at all."  
  
OH NO!! this was a long chapter...what is going to happen? Are they alright? Who knows..but yeah just tell me what you think and I will (hopefully) post some more soon. *~Brit~* 


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

Chapter 7: A Plan  
  
Ok I got an idea from Xtreame-Jewell and I THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! But yeah.this is just something that I just put together so I could put in online. You know something before homework kind of thing. that's usually always good!  
  
Morgan saw some lights and all she could really see was a bald head and lots of foot steps and talking. Morgan felt sick to her stomach and her head hurt really bad she had a splitting head ach. Morgan looked at this weird guy that shined a light in her eye.  
"HEY DAMNIT THAT HURTS BIG TIME ASSHOLE!" she yelled.  
"See seems to be coming out of it. But she is a bit bumped and bruised." Morgan looked around the room. There was an ambulance behind her and Brock was holding Nicole. She too held her head in pain. Brock let Nicole go and came over. Kurt was bracing Morgan so she could stand.  
"More you ok sweetheart?!" Brock grabbed her and he hugged her.  
"OUCH! My body aches my head hurts you are hurting me you are all sweaty and its nasty and I think I am gonna be sick." Brock lets her go and she walks over to a trash been and she pukes. Nicole moans and Brock looks back but Kurt has it covered. Brock goes over to see Morgan. EMTS are at her side.  
"Morgan.Morgan come here we will take you back to the hotel." Brock pushed his way to her and he held on to her.  
"Sir I think she should be checked out by a doctor tonight."  
"I don't wanna see a doctor.I just wanna lie down." Nicole jumped down and she walked over to Morgan and Brock.  
"You ok hun? How badly are you hurt?" Nicole tried to see though the light. Morgan nodded.  
"Yeah." then a EMT came over to them.  
"You need this ice pack for your eye.its pretty swollen." And he passed it to Morgan and she put it on. It hurt and she took it off but she put it back on again. The cold swept though her eye brown into her brain that cooled it. They walked to the car. Morgan got into the back seat and she laid down and she closed her eyes. She could hear Brock, Kurt and Nicole talking.  
"That is enough of Gail Kim doing this shit. She could have killed Morgan for all we know. And I know that John and Kelly are going to be calling me and they are going to want her home. I cant let that happen to her. She is having fun now. I don't know what to do." Brock hung his head. Kurt stood there and just had a dumb face on.you know the normal 'I don't know face.' Nicole leaned against the car. She didn't want to think with her splitting head ach. But she needed to.  
"Brock..sweet heart.we didn't mean for this to happen. Things happen.they should know that. We cant control some of the things.even though we should." Nicole looked at him. Kurt looked into the car and he saw how Morgan was. She seemed fine if she was a wrestler. She was tough for her age and she was gonna kick some ass! Brock walked to the drivers seat.  
"Thanks Kurt for all of your help. We needed you there."  
"Don't mention it. Get better More ok?" Morgan lifted her and she waved bye to him and the car was moving. And on the radio was "Head Strong" by trap. And this was how Morgan felt. She sat right up.  
"DUDE TURN THIS UP!" she said.  
"No Morgan hun, I have a head ach.." Nicole said. Morgan rolled her eyes.  
"So do I Nikki..come on this is a good song!" Morgan pleaded.  
"I'll buy you the CD tomorrow ok?" Brock said to make her quiet.  
"Fair." And she sat back in her seat with the ice pack still on her face. She was a child! She would have smiled but her face hurt too much to do so. Brock wanted to get to the hotel. He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. Nicole saw this and she put her hand on his leg. Brock had a straight mad face on. They pulled in to the hotel and a sigh of relief came over the three of them. Morgan got out of the car and she waited for Brock and Nicole. Morgan was really worried about Nicole because she head that she was stomped by A-train. Brock put his arm around Nicole and they walked into the hotel and they took the elevator. They where quiet the whole time. Morgan walked to her room and she reached into her pocket and she grabbed the key. It was amazing that it was still there. She opened the door. What a way to end a night at Australia. She thought. She walked over to her bed and she just fell on it. Water was leaking out of her little baggy of ice. She chucked it a crossed the room. Morgan moaned. She got up and she walked to her bathroom and she looked in the mirror. There on her eye was a bruise. She stupidly touched it and she jumped back in pain. She sat on the toilet and hung her head. She had dune it this time.but she didn't do anything! Gail Kim did it all! She was surprised that her parents didn't see her the first time and didn't call! She hoped that Brock wasn't mad at her.. Mean while a crossed the hallway..  
  
"I know.come on.she seems alright Brock." Brock paced the floor. He was madder then hell and wanted to kill.  
"No! A-Train is going to get what's coming to him and so aint Gail Kim. I will make sure of it. Look what she did to Morgan!" Brock raised his voice. Nicole got off of the bed and she came towards him.  
"I know.calm down. I will get Gail for that. We just need to make sure that Morgan is more..well protected I guess. She can sit in the locker room with Kurt even. I am sure that he would love to do that." Brock rolled his eyes and just thought of Kurt baby sitting a 15 year old for like real. Brock just wanted to make sure that Morgan was safe at ring side. Just then Brock's cell phone rang. He walked over to his bag and he answered it.  
"Hello...oh.hey John.yeah.she is fine.ummm..ahhh..yeah...ok...no no no its ok..NO I am sure. I know you want her home...yes...no...ok..did you?.......ummm.you wanna talk to her?....she is sleeping.you know she has a headache from that..YES she took something and YES she has an icepack..Nicole is right here. You wanna talk to her?!" Brock passed the phone to Nicole who didn't want the phone in the fist place.  
"Hey John.yes everything is ok..Morgan is fine. She is not in the hospital John..oh..oh is that Kelly in the background freaking out?!....I see.I know you want her back in the states..don't worry about it.if she wanted to go home she would have said something by now. OK tell you what..if something happens one more time.I will promise she will be sent home ASAP. Ok? Oh good..that's great.ok..bye bye." And she hung up the phone.  
"You promised him that the next time she does something or something happens to her she is going home!?!" Brock gave her a face. Nicole set the phone down.  
"Yes..Because its time for someone to get their assed kick.and Morgan is going to help."  
"NO NO NO NO!!!!!! Steph is not going to let that happen! Because she is a kid and that's not illegal! That's like child abuse Nicole! Wow you really got hit in the head hun.you should lie down." Brock tried to make her lay down but she didn't move.  
"Brock thin about it. She could do something. Like some real damage to her." Brock looked at his soon to be wife. Something was running though her mind that was not good.  
"WOW Nikki honey.I love you a lot and I think you really need to lay down and think about you are saying.if you are even thinking at all!!" Nicole finally got up and she laid down. She closed her eyes and she knew that she was not just saying random things. She wanted this to happen. But in secret.so didn't Brock.  
  
************************************************************************ In another Hotel in Australia Vince and Sable where sharing a hotel room where laughing. Vince brushed away a tear from his eye.  
"Steph is going to have some real problems now! that kid just got assaulted at the WWE!" Vince tried to calm down. Sable put her hand over her mouth.  
"I think it's the best for her. I hope that little brat's parents sue Steph." Vince looked at the blonde headed woman.  
"Then that means I would be in deep shit there sweetheart."  
"Oh." Sable a said. Vince got up and pored himself some brandy. Then he raised his glass. Sable picked up her martini.  
"To the greatest plan in the world."  
"Yes.what's the plan?" she took a sip of her drink and Vince came over to the bed.  
"I am going to make a match with Gail Kim and this little brat.and with A-train with Brock Lesnar." Sable liked the idea.but she was just a kid. A teenager with a wild heart and the passion to hurt people.  
"Vince.she is just a child. You know you can get sued for doing that. that is child abuse and labor. To make her work."  
"AH don't pull that shit. She just has to agree to it. Once we get to the states I will make the announcement to her. And she better say yes.or else she will never be aloud to come near a WWE wrestling ring again." He took a sip of his brandy.  
  
************************************************************************ Morgan now lay on her bed. She didn't know what to do. Did she dear go and check up on Nicole? She didn't want to be pressured with questions and shit. Then to her horror there was a knock on her door. Brock popped his head in the door way. He saw that she was awake.  
"Hey." he said. He walked towards her.  
"Hey" she replayed back. She sat up. Brock looked at her eye.  
"Your eye seems like it hurts.does it?" he asked.  
"Yeah..a little. But it's alright. Hey my headache stopped." She smiled at him.  
"Well that's good. Nicole fell asleep. She is doing ok too. Ok so what CD am I buying you tomorrow?" he put a smile on his face. Morgan began to laugh.  
"You don't need to buy me anything. I just wanted to listen to the song."  
"And what was the song called?" he asked.  
"Headstrong."  
"By who?"  
"Trapt they are a good band. I like them." Brock had to remember that. He nodded. He scotched over and he gave her a huge. Morgan loved her cousin very much. And she was glad that he was her cousin. She felt so lucky. She was part of a good family.  
"Ok time for bed." Brock broke the huge and looked at his little cousin. She nodded and she got under the covers. And he tucked her in. Brock felt so fatherly just then. He kissed her forehead.  
"Take it easy and sleep in ok?" he said to her. \  
"Ok.I was anyways."  
"There we go.night."  
"Night." Brock walked out of the room and shut off her light and closed the door. Something about that kid remained him of someone.oh yeah.ME he thought. And he opened the door to his room and he saw a beautiful Nicole sleeping like an angel. He smiled to himself and he got ready for bed. In the morning he had to go shopping for the girls.  
  
AWWW!!! ( Aint Brock nice!?!?!?! (only when he wants to be..I just want him to sound like a nice person..) what do you think Steph is going to say about this? And what about Morgan and the fight? Do you think she is going to say yes? Anyone got any ideas?!?! Post me! ~*Brit*~ 


	8. Chapter 8: Last day in Australia

OK this is just a short chapter I just want to speed things up! lol but yeah here you go have fun and ENJOY   
  
Chapter 8: Last day in Australia  
  
Brock was up early and he watched the sun rise. It was funny though. Because at hotels he never awoke early.unless he was going to call Nicole but no need to now. Around 10ish when, Nicole and Morgan where still sleeping, Brock headed down to a music store. It was different in Australia. He had to drive on the wrong side of the road and he had to make opposite turns and everything! How do these people life! He thought. He found a mall and he hoped that had a music store in it. He walked in and he looked around. So many things. Cool stores but he didn't have time to look at them now. He probably would be back here again since this was his last day here in Australia. In the morning they where all leaving for the States. Brock found a music store and he popped in. he looked around. There he found that CD he promised Morgan. He looked at it. What in the hell do these kids listen to? He thought. He walked up to the counter and he paid for it. A few people noticed who he was and he had to stop and take autographs and what nots and then he was off again. Brock finally made it back to the hotel with out any problems. He quietly opened the door and to only find that Nicole was already up.  
"Hey." he said. Nicole gave him a face.  
"Where in the hell did you go? You didn't leave a note or anything and I was about to get worried." Brock raised and eyebrow at her.  
"About to get worried.gee hun thanks for the love." And he throws the CD on the bed. Nicole walked over and she slipped it out.  
"Oh cool.who are they?" Brock was in the bathroom and he came out.  
"Trapt.a band that More likes. I promised her that I would by the CD remember? In the car?" Nicole tried to think back to last night. It was a bit hazy but she knew that she could do it..Nope nothing came to mind.  
"Just never mind do you know if she is awake or not?" Nicole shook her head. She knew why Brock was acting like this. Because the father thing kicked in and he was being Morgan's father. Nicole being Nicole.blonde she already thought about that she wanted to slap herself for that. Brock came over and he got his morning kiss. Nicole got dressed and she was about to go wake Morgan when .  
"No I will go wake her up." he said. Nicole smiled. She had already checked up on her anyways. She wanted to make sure that #1 she was still breathing and #2 how her eye looked this morning. Brock made his was into Morgan's room. Brock didn't know where to put the CD. But he needed to wake her up anyways. He began to lightly shake her.  
"More.Morgan time to get up." there was no response. She just scratched her head and mumbled a few words and she was asleep. This time Brock was going to be a little bit louder.  
"Morgan.come on..wake up time for school.." That didn't even have a effect. Brock looked at the CD..then something came to him He leaned closer to Morgan and whispers..  
"Trapt is playing down stairs in the hall way.you better get going." Morgan sat right and looked at Brock. Disappointed she gave Brock a disgusting look. Her eye twitched. Brock just smiled and he held up the Trapt CD and Morgan's eye got wider and her other one just kind of opened.. She took it.  
"OH MY GOD YOU REALLY BOUGHT IT FOR ME!!!" Brock smiled and he hugged her.  
"Of course I got it. I said I was and I did. Good now you are up.get dressed and come eat some breakfast. We have things to do, get packed and do some last minute shopping before we leave." Morgan rolled her eyes at the shopping. Brock left the room and let her do here thing.  
When Morgan saw Brock and Nicole she was down stairs eating breakfast with them. She did say much, and neither did they. Just wondering how she was and her eye. The swelling went down but she was black and blue. They went back to their rooms and they packed a few things and then they headed out for some autographing. And some shopping. Morgan wasn't into it and either was Brock. She didn't want anything. But Nicole had something for her anyways. When they got back to the hotel they finished their packing. Morgan didn't feel like herself yet again. She wanted to slit her wrist.but she couldn't. Not this time. She walked over to the mirror.  
"Look at you.you are a mistake from hell you know that! You are a monster and you need to die." She said out loud and a tear came down her cheek. And she slammed her hand on the bed. She looked at her clock. Soon Brock or Nicole would tell her to come with them for dinner. She wasn't hungry and nor did she want to eat. But she would have to anyways.and sure enough there was a knock at the door.  
"Come on More we are going to this really cool place! We are meeting Kurt!" Morgan put on a happy face you know the acting face to make people think you are happy. At dinner Brock and Nicole noticed that Morgan was not eating much. She didn't eat much breakfast or lunch.did she even eat lunch? She didn't know. She looked at Brock. He gave her a 'what?!' look. Then she made the signal for him to follow her. Kurt looked at them and they just walked off.  
"Well that's weird.so More how are you feeling?" Kurt asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Ok I guess. Tiered, and am gonna miss Australia."  
"Yeah Australia is a great place. Hey though school is going to start what next month?" Kurt took a bit of his lobster. Morgan rolled her eyes and mad a slight grown.  
"Don't even say that name school! I don't want my summer to end! This is the best ever! Traveling with the best people in the world meting the nicest man ever!" Kurt blushed. And he just looked at this sweet 15 year old who was full of enthusiasm. But he knew something was up.and it wasn't good  
Meanwhile.. Nicole smoothed out her dress and she looked up into Brocks baby blue eyes. His eyes seemed worried.  
"What did you need to talk to me about?" he put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I am getting more and more worried about Morgan hun.she hasn't been eating much.what if she is suicidal and becoming anorexic??" Brock looked down at her. He held his breath. He did notice the change in her a little bit.  
"I don't know.I think we should talk to her when we get to the states.it would be easier." Nicole nodded. She smothered herself into his big chest.  
"I am just worried about her Brock.that's all." Nicole words where a bit muffled.  
"Me too Nikki..me too." ************************************************************************ Kurt came back to the hotel for a little while and they said good night. Morgan was up late writing some more poems and she got finished packing. She sat in bed and she listened to her new CD. Tears came down her cheek. She didn't know who she was anymore, and she felt like a monster. She found that releasing blood from her body was the only thing that was good for her. She couldn't take it. And she didn't know why. She had the best and the coolest cousin in the world and she wanted to end her life. Morgan picked up the scissors that the front desk let her borrow and she brought them up to her face. The sterling sliver glimmered in the moon light. She brought it to her wrist.but then she just stopped. Stopped. And she dropped it and she rolled over and feel asleep. But what was weird. Brock was standing in the room the whole time and he didn't say a damn word. He walked to the door and closed it. He put his hand to his mouth and then he took it away..he gasped for air. Morgan wanted to die.and back at the states she was going to get help.but would she be the only one that needs help?  
  
OH NO!? what is going to happen? People please keep posting! Renee I just wanted to say thanks for being like the only that likes my writing you are the best! I will keep posting some time soon I hope ~*Brit*~ 


	9. Chapter 9: Phone calls

Hey Renee thanks for being like the only one that likes this story! You have givin me hope to continue! I have lots of ideas for this story. So I want to know that I am going to finish this for you!!   
  
Chapter 9: Phone calls  
  
When they landed in California Morgan liked being back at the states. And the weather was nice and warm. She put on some of her guy shorts and a baggy shirt and she put on her black visor. Brock came in the room holding a cell phone. And he looked at her. Morgan's stomach was in knots.  
"Your mom wants to talk to you." Morgan rolled her eyes. And she took the phone. She didn't want to hear her yell. But she took it anyways. Brock stood there.  
"Hello?"  
"Morgan are you alright?!" Morgan rolled her eyes again.  
"Yes mom I am fine! Why?" Brock left the room and headed back to his room. He didn't want to hear the yelling either.  
"Because I have been worried sick about you. And your father too. Hun." there was a deep sigh there on the other end. "We want you to come home. We know that you want to be on the road with Brock and Nicole but you got hurt and I don't want to see you get hurt again!"  
"MOM did you see the match!? I was ok! So what! This is fun. I don't want to leave. Come one mom.."  
"More.sweet heart.I think Brock and Nicole need sometime alone.I mean they love you and all but."  
"What did they tell you that they want me gone or something? I don't think.."  
"YES BROCK SAID IT!" she raised her voice. Morgan's heart sank.  
"Did he really say that he couldn't stand me?" she said in a low voice. There was some breathing on the phone that made a static noise.  
"Well not in that way but he did say he didn't want you getting hurt anymore and that home seemed to be the safest place for you." Morgan just sat there. Why would Brock say something like that? He wouldn't say that! would he.  
"Mom.please I want to stay." She said.  
"I know you do just listen to me."  
"NO! I will talk to them about it ok?"  
"NO ITS NOT OK!"  
"Bye mom" and Morgan hung up the phone. She folded the cell phone and she looked at the tacky wall. She was just making it up so she would come home that's all. Yeah that was right. Morgan wasn't about to fall for that crap. She opened her side door and there was Brock and Nicole. Nicole looked at her.  
"So what did mom have to say?!" Morgan handed Brock his phone back.  
"Oh just that she wants me home so much, and saying that you guys want me to leave because you guys want me to be safe." Brock turned to them.  
"Wow, wow, wow! Your mother said this?" Morgan nodded her head.  
"Yeah your are right she really wants you home badly because I haven't said anything about you leaving. Man she thinks you are really going to get hurt don't she?!" Nicole and Morgan nodded. Nicole got up and she hugged her.  
"Don't worry about it hun. Its alright we love you." Just then the phone rang again. Brock answered it.  
"Hello? Yeah..oh hi..yeah she is in the room.wanna talk to her. Ok ok I am leaving!" and he walked out of the room and into the hall. Nicole looked at Morgan.  
"Wonder who that is." Morgan said.  
"I don't know.and what ever it is it don't seem right. And I am don't wanna know." Nicole headed into the bathroom to do some more make up. Morgan just sat there tapped her feet and hands. Then she heard Brock yelling in the hall. Nicole came out with some lipstick in her hands. They looked at each other.  
"OH boy.this aint good." And she rushed back into the bathroom. Then the door opened. Brock had a straight face on. And he walked over to Morgan and he just looked down at her. Morgan held her breath. What did she do now?  
"Morgan.do you agree to have a match with Gail Kim next week?" Morgan's heart was racing. "Now you don't have to say yes, you can say no.it's not that big of a deal."  
"Yes I agree to have a match with Gail Kim." Brock made a sad face.  
"You sure?"  
"Of course she is not sure! Brock what is going on?!" Nicole said. She stood in the room with them.  
"Vince made a match with Morgan and Gail to fight next week and if she don't fight she won't be aloud to be near a WWE arena. And I don't want her to fight. She is my cousin!" Morgan stood right up in Brock's face. Well looked up to it at least.  
"I can do it Brock! I am gonna fight her and I am not going home!" Brock let out a deep breath. And he raised up the phone.  
"She will do it..ok.bye.Stephanie is going to send you some flowers for your grave she said." Morgan rolled her eyes. She was going to have a real match with a real wrestler! She couldn't believe it! Brock and Nicole on the other hand..where not happy.  
"Morgan.do you know what you are doing?!" Nicole said to her. Morgan looked at her.  
"Of course I know what I am doing..if I didn't I wouldn't be doing it." Brock made a noise and Morgan hit him. "Yeah, yeah..you do it too so don't even go there." Brocks face didn't stay that way for long. He because angry still. Morgan held her breath.  
"Morgan I don't like this at all.please.please don't do this. You are only 15 years old! I was only on the high school team.not in real professional wrestler." Morgan looked straight into her big cousins eyes.  
"Then you have to teach me. I can learn too you know. Teach me what you know Brock.please!" Nicole shook her head.  
"Honey.it took a while to learn."  
"But look at you! You didn't go to school for this! You didn't have any real teachers! Brock taught you and he can teach me!" She was raising her voice. Brock and Nicole was still looking at her. They where shocked at her. Sweat came down off of Brocks temples. He didn't know what to do. Should he teach her how to fight or not? She was to young. She had other things on her mind that he knew about. DEATH stuck out the most. And he didn't know what to do. WHY?! He thought. Nicole looked at Brock. She too wanted to know why she couldn't do any thing. Nicole was about to crack. And she couldn't take it. But they just got to the states. NO she wasn't going to do that. Brock could see that she wanted to too. But it was alright.  
"Fine.you start training tomorrow." Brock said.  
"NO.now." Morgan said and that was that.  
  
Morgan is getting more and more pushy..and is she getting more and more depressed? Is Nicole really going to crack? Is she going to squeal on her? What is going to happen in the match? Does anyone really care? I don't know let me think about this next chapter! ~*Brit*~ 


	10. Chapter 10: The Party

Hey ppl, this is just another chapter..i think I am just dragging this whole thing out..OH YEAH CAUSE I CAN! But ummmm yeah...anywho thank you people for reading my fic's.   
  
Chapter 10: The Party  
  
The match was 2 days away and Morgan's parents have been calling and trying to make her not do the match. Morgan told them if they wanted her.they had to go get them. And she hung up on her father. And that was the last time she talked to him. Brock and Nicole watched Morgan lift weights. Nicole came near Brock and gave him a sad look.  
"Brock.she has been working her ass of ever since she has been back home. I mean you saw her last night at the show..she fell asleep on the couch in the locker room. I think she needs to stop and relax." Brock looked at her.  
"And what do you have in mind?" Brock gave her a look. Nicole smiled. Brock backed up. "Oh I know that look.Nicole.what are you thinking?!" Brock said. Nicole gave him her cute smile.  
"Well..Morgan hasn't tried on that dress.and I thought.there is going to be a party at Torri's hotel and I have been invited and I can bring anyone I want and I want you and her to go.but you have to dress up." Brock rolled his eyes.  
"Can you guys just go? I can just stay at the hotel.HEY! Just make it a girl's night out! Yeah a girls night out. There its done. I am not going." Brock turned and walked away to Morgan. Sweat came down her face. She looked up at Brock.  
"Hey.would you stop for a moment?" Morgan put down the weight. She was getting tiered.  
"Ok I did..what's next?" Brock smiled at her enthusiasm.  
"More.hun..I think that you have worked enough. Nicole wants to ask you something.right Nikki?" Nicole looked up and nodded. She walked over.  
"How about you and me go to a party?" Morgan couldn't believe it. A party. A lousy party. She could be here working out and getting ready.  
"Who's?" Morgan wanted to know.  
"Torri Wilson's. Its her birthday party and I was invited and I could bring who ever I wanted." Nicole looked at the teen dressed in guy shorts and a tank top and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. It would be nice to see her all dressed up and looking pretty. But Morgan just looked at her with a dull look on her face.  
"What's wrong with Brock going?" Brock sighed and he throw up his arms. Nicole hung her head.  
"Brock wants us to be together.you know a girls night out. One of those types of things." Morgan didn't want to be mean; she didn't want to go at all. She wasn't that type of person. She looked at Brock and then back at Nicole and then back at Brock. He gave her a face telling her to say YES.  
"Ok.I will go." Behind Nicole Brock said yes and he jumped up and down, relived that he didn't need to go. Nicole was happy.  
"Come on.let's get back to the hotel and get things ready. The party starts soon. And I have just the thing to get you out of being a tomboy." Morgan's eyes got wide and she was scared now. Nicole grabbed her arm and she dragged her out into the street to the car. Brock ran over and hopped into the car.  
"Hey ladies wait for me!" and Nicole drove to the hotel..where Morgan would turn into a real lady.  
  
************************************************************************ Nicole couldn't wait to drag out the dress for Morgan. Nicole walked over to her suit case and she pulled out the dress.  
"TA DA!" she said. Morgan couldn't believe it. It was the dress that she saw back in Australia.  
"WOW." She said.  
"I knew you liked it because I saw you looking at it and I knew you would look really really really cute in it.and I bought it and yeah." She was really acting like a blonde. Morgan wanted to laugh at her.  
"You really need to stay home Nikki." She said.  
"Yeah I don't get to dress up because of Brock and working." Brock on the other hand was downstairs having a few drinks. He wanted them to do their thing and he was just going to be in the way.  
"Ok.go put on the dress and then I will do your hair and make up." Morgan's heart sank. Make up. She sulked all the way into the bathroom. She took off her cloths and she slipped on the sleek black dress. She didn't like dresses that was the problem. But.she did look at it at the store. It was pretty. Morgan looked at the price tag.  
"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled. Nicole came in.  
"What?!" she said. Morgan turned around to look at her.  
"You paid 150 dollars on this?!" Nicole started laughing. Morgan didn't think it was funny. That was expensive.  
"Sweet heart..when you have money.150 dollars is nothing. I have clothing that are triple the money. Don't worry about it. You look beautiful. Now come on..I need to do your make up.  
  
********************2 ½ hours later***************************************  
  
"Don't look!" Morgan said. Brock closed his eyes. He was sitting on the bed and he couldn't wait to see his cousin all dressed up, and out of her guy clothing. He heard some shuffling and then it stopped.  
"Ok.you can look at your own risk." She said. Brock opened his eyes to see a beautiful young woman standing in front of him.  
"WOW you look beautiful!" He said. Morgan began to feel her cheeks burning up.  
"I am not you are just saying that!" She walked over and she put on some shoes that Nicole let her borrow.  
"No sweet heart I really mean it. You do look beautiful." Brock saw how depressed she looked..but did he know how depressed she really felt?  
"Come here." He dragged her to the long mirror. There Morgan saw her, and Brock just standing there. She was in a black beautiful dress, but she thought that she made it worse. Brock smiled at the girl in the mirror.  
"Do you know what I see? Nicole watched Brock as he did this. This was a touchy moment and she ran off to get a tissue.  
"All I see is you, and me." She said. And that black circle around my eye. She thought.  
"No look beyond that." he said. Morgan looked at Brock. Something was up and she didn't like it. Why was he doing this? He couldn't be that sensitive could he?!  
"OK.I see you, a great person, a good wrestler, my hero, my best friend..." she stopped. Brock looked down at her.  
"And you?" he said. Morgan knew better then to tell him how she really felt about herself. She hated herself and she wanted to die. And she didn't know why. She wanted to cry. A tear came down her cheek.  
"I see some one that is confused about life." Brock just pulled her into a hug.  
"You'll me fine ok.you'll be just fine." Brock held her close. He didn't want to let go. But he did. He looked up to see Nicole. She smiled at him.  
"Come on hun..we are going to be late." Morgan whipped her eyes and she turned to Brock.  
"If you want to join us.you can." Morgan just wants him around.  
"I know.it's a girl's night out. You go. I will be here sleeping most likely." Nicole walked over and kissed Brock and whispered.  
"You are winning." And she turned and walked off. Brock didn't understand what she meant, but what ever it was.it must have been good.  
  
************************************************************************ The Party seemed nice. Torrie was excited that Nicole and Morgan came. Everyone was dressed up. Morgan had never gotten so many nice remarks about her dressing up. Morgan broke away from conversation and she headed to go get something to drink. Morgan got some Pepsi and she was turning back to look at who else was here. Just the regular people from Smackdown. Stephanie was there. When Morgan was done with her cup she placed it down and she was walking around a crowed when she was slammed up against the wall really heard. She was looking into the face of Gail Kim. Morgan held her breath.  
"Look, when we fight tomorrow night.I am going to win. This is a no holds bar ok? Ok good. Because little girl you are messing with the wrong bitch. You are just a kid and you think you can play with the big boys. I don't think so if I had my way.."  
"If I had my way I would kill you right now let her go." It was Brock! Gail Kim let go of Morgan and Morgan ran to Brock. Gail looked up at Brock.  
"Scared?" he said to her.  
"You wish." Gail Kim said. Brock made a fist and Gail too off. Morgan looked up at Brock.  
"You came!" she said.  
"I had this weird feeling and yeah here I am." Brock said. Nicole pushed through the crowed.  
"Brock you mad it! WOW" Brock hugged her. He just had oh some jeans and a clean shirt. Nothing special. Brock didn't want to be here any longer. He didn't like Gail Kim being here. Ever since she transferred over here she was trouble, and he didn't like it. Morgan was just 15 and she was going to get hurt. But Brock taught her something's. He hoped that it would work. He didn't know.  
"Ok Morgan, I think we should leave." Brock said into her ear.  
"Yeah I think so too." Morgan locked eyes with Gail Kim. She was scared. But Morgan didn't blink. Brock grabbed her arm and then Nicole came and they all just left. Brock found the car and they all hopped in. This was a weird night. Brock saving Morgan out of the blue.  
"OK.when we get to the hotel More, you are going to bed." Nicole said. Morgan rolled her eyes.  
"Oh alright I will, I will." Nicole was glad that Morgan was a good child. She did what they told her to do.most of the time. They got to the hotel and Morgan went to her room next to them. She tore off the dress and she hung if over a chair. She slipped into some shorts and a t-shirt. She crawled into her bed and shut the lights out. Then the tears began to fall on her pillow. She was scared to fight tomorrow, because she needed more training and it she was going to get really hurt. She wanted to die tonight so then she would have to do it. She knew that Brock felt something. But she wasn't that sure. She just wanted to get better. And she didn't know how..can anyone help me? She thought.then she drifted off into a dark and scary nightmare.  
  
Ok so what do you think? just tell me what you think ok? Thankers  
  
~*Brit*~ 


	11. Chapter 11: Getting Caught

Sorry it took so darn long, school is a tough thing when you like to write a lot and you can't and it just gets annoying. Gesh. LOL well thank you ppl for giving me you responses to my story! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I enjoy them.   
  
Chapter 11: Getting caught.  
  
The next morning Brock awoke with a rude awaking.  
"Brock wake up! BROCK!" Brock sat right up. There was dressed Morgan.  
  
"What's wrong?!" he asked. Morgan just smiled.  
"Its time for you to get up." Brock shook his head.what? Did he over sleep? He thought.  
"What time is it?" He said. Nicole moaned and she rolled over.  
"7, that's when gym opens, I want you to teach me some more maneuvers for tonight. Gave Morgan a blank stare. Normally he would blow up in some one's face and want to kill them for even thinking about even going into his room and waking up. Morgan was just standing there and she had no fear. No fear of him.  
"You got to be kidding me." He said. Morgan shook her head.  
"Nope.please Brock! Pretty please! I need this and you know it." She was right. She did need this.but Brock didn't need getting up to early. Oh well he used to get up around 4 in the morning to do farm chores. This was no biggie..Brock got out of bed. Morgan walked out of the room and headed to hers. She won! She thought. She at first didn't think that Brock was going to get out, well only to get out and to hit her but that's about it. Brock stood in the bathroom. Did he want to shave? Na, to lazy, he was brain dead now because he was up. He got dressed in some baggy pants that where black with the white strips going down and his logo t-shirt. He put on his shoes and sat on the bed. Nicole felt the bed sink by her feet so she looked.  
"Brock, what are you doing?" Brock looked over his shoulder.  
"Taking Morgan out to breakfast and then she wants to hit the gym.she is over excited about this." Brock went back into tying his shoe. He got up and stretched out his massive body and then walked over to Nicole and gave her a kiss and then he walked over to Morgan's room.  
"What a spoiled kid." Nicole said and she lay back down for some more sleep. Brock opened the door to Morgan's room. Music was playing. And she was singing to it. Morgan didn't notice Brock or anything. Till she turned around.  
"OH shit." She said. Morgan felt her cheeks begin to blush. And she felt sick.  
"You can do just about everything you know that?!" Brock said. Morgan looked at him.  
"No I can't." She said. Morgan walked over to her dresser and grabbed her visor.  
"Hey More come on you can't have this low of self-esteem. Its not going to get you any were.come on lets go get some breakfast. I am starved!" Morgan smiled and they headed out. Brock was hungry and wanted food as fast as he could. When they did get to a restaurant Brock got some pancakes, toast, OJ, egg's you name it. Morgan just want some toast. Brock didn't like this. So he ordered her some small blueberry pancakes. But she barely ate them.  
"Hey More can I ask you something?" Morgan's heart jumped. She didn't like his voice.  
"Yeah, sure." She said. Brock looked around the room. He didn't know what words to say.  
"Why are you not eating.you have lost your appetite.is something wrong?" He said. Morgan knew how to lie.  
"I guess it's because I am worried about the match tonight." She trailed off. But Brock just came on it again.  
"No, you have been doing it for a while, before this match was assigned. What's up?" Brock didn't know if it was first, the right place to ask, and second, he didn't know how she was going to respond.  
"I don't know what you are talking about Brock.I am fine." Morgan didn't want to lie. She wanted to scream that she wanted to die, and that she was scared and she didn't want to fight Molly by herself in a no holds bar match. She wanted to tell him that she was cutting herself and letting the blood drain out of her body. But she couldn't and she just wouldn't.  
"I have seen something change in you More, like I don't know you anymore.it's kind of sad when you are my baby cousin and I love you very much but I don't know." Morgan grabbed her wrist from under neat the table and just dug into it. Getting angry and denying the whole thing.  
"Brock.I am fine really I am. Can we please leave now, the gym is just down the street and I really want to go." Brock just sat there and watched her get up from the table. He didn't like how this went out.  
"More..I am just worried about you ok?" He said. Morgan leaned up against the table and leaned a crossed it.  
"Don't be. I am fine." Then a pack of fans came screaming over to Brock for his autograph and Morgan just left the scene and ran to the gym. Brock zoned out looking at the table. There where Morgan had rested her wrist was a blood spot. She was bleeding again.  
  
************************************************************************ When Brock got into the gym he found Morgan lifting weights. She could lift 200lbs and he was proud of her. What else could he be.disappointed that she was trying to die! Morgan had on a mad face. Brock came over.  
"Hey, More I am sorry.I am just." Morgan put down the weight.  
"Are you trying to be a father or are you trying to be my watch dog?" Brock was only trying to help.  
"Look More, Nicole and I are only trying to help and if you have or had any problems you know that we are here to help you out no matter what. We can try to fix something..you just have to talk to us." Brock sat down next to her. Morgan didn't want to tell him now. She just wanted to hit him. She was getting angry at her cousin because he was right and she knew it.  
"DUDE I am ok! Just let me work out then I can get into that ring over there and you just beat my butt ok?" Brock didn't know what to say. He just nodded. He knew that tonight was going to be a bad one. He didn't know anymore. He wanted to shout at Morgan and help her out. He wanted to do all of these things. But he couldn't. Then from inside his pocket his cell phone rang.  
"Be right back." He said. Morgan just rolled her eyes. Brock walked over to a place where it was quiet. Morgan being Morgan wanted to know if it was her parents. She listened in.  
"Yeah Vince..I know..I cant do it now..I am at the gym with More...Ummm..no...I cant do that now I told you..later on..I know. No one knows, nope, not sighs, no nothing..No Nicole doesn't know about this..Look Vince, I know when she came in she has hated you and yeah...But Morgan doesn't need this either. NO..look what ever is going to happen tonight happens. Ok.I will talk to you later. Ok bye." Morgan's heart was racing and she ran back over. Her mind was spinning. She didn't know what to do.what was Brock planning? Did she want to know? Morgan realized that she was scared of him right now. He came over with a smile on his face.  
"Sorry about that just some stupid call.how are you feeling?" Morgan looked up to his face.  
"Ok I guess..my arms are getting tiered though." She said. She gave a weak smile. Brock then narrowed his eyes.  
"Are you ok? You are pale..are you sick?" he tried to reach her forehead but she moved. Brock didn't get this. He looked at her "Morgan?" He said. Just then Nicole came bouncing in all ready to work out.  
"Hey come on kid you need do more moves and I can teach you some.."  
"I am feeling a little sick." Nicole looked at Brock. Nicole did reach her forehead. But she didn't feel anything.  
"I think you are over tiered..I guess you could use some more sleep." Morgan got up and Nicole put her arm around her and walked out with her. Brock stood there. What was wrong? He felt something..but it was worse. Why? Brock followed them and just made it into the car. They got back to the hotel, and Morgan ran to her room. She did feel sick. Brock was going to do something.something bad..and she didn't want to know what it was either. But why? Morgan laid there in bed. She was lonely, depressed for some stupid reason..just alone. Just alone. And she wanted to die. Morgan leaned over opened the night stand and grabbed the scissors that she bought, and this time she didn't stop..she went deeper and deeper and deeper. Blood now came from her wrists. Tears began to flow. She wanted it to end now. She was scared to fight, scared to live..she knew she could die soon. But she just dropped the weapon. And the blood trickled down her arm and whipped it. She tried to control herself from making sobbing noises. Morgan began to feel weak. Light headed. She got up and she hit the floor. Brock and Nicole heard the thump noise from the other room.  
"Morgan are you ok?" Nicole said. They ran to her room. Brock opened the door, there on the floor they see Morgan.  
"MORGAN!" they yell, Brock runs over and picks her up. Nicole begins to cry.  
"What do you want me to do?" Nicole said.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Brock said. Morgan was coming too. She looked up at him.  
"I am sorry." she said. Brock had a tear come down. Morgan felt it hit her cheek.  
"Get a wash cloth and get something to wrap it in." Brock said. He picked Morgan up and he placed her on the bed. He held on to her wrist, to stop the bleeding. He didn't know if he wanted to take her to the hospital or not. Nicole came back with a wash cloth.  
"I have to run to the store to get something.be right back!" Nicole snatched her purse and she ran and took the stairs instead of the elevator. Brock turned to Morgan, who was moaning in pain.  
"I am sorry Brock really I am..its just..I don't know.." She sobbed. Brock hugged her.  
"Don't worry about it. But why?" he said. That was the burning question here. And she knew it.  
"Because I don't see what's worth living for. I am lonely.and I am going to loose this match with Gail Kim." In Brocks mind was that she was fighting no one.  
"No.you are going to win.I just don't think you are in a good stage to fight her now." Morgan looked at Brock.  
"I will never be able to get better. I need pills." She looked away. Disgusted with herself. Brock didn't know what to do now.  
"Do you want Nicole and I to take you to the hospital? We can get you on some depression pills."  
"You are going to send me home aren't you? You are going to tell my parents aren't you?" Brock had forgotten about John and Kelly.  
"Don't they deserve to know too sweet heart?" He looked at her.  
"NO.and neither did you.but you caught me."  
"Well they would have too you know. Look..you are done bleeding and Nicole should be back with something to wrap that up. You are not going to fight tonight, do you understand me?" Brock said. Morgan nodded. "And I want you to understand that suicide is not the answer. Please..Please..this really scares me." Brock was trembling. He had stopped crying a while ago.  
"I know." Morgan didn't like this. "What are you going to do with me?" she made it as if she was a prisoner and that she was being punished. Brock turned away from her. He didn't know. He had to think for a moment. What could he do?  
"Well, you are going to the arena tonight. But I am going to tell Vince that you are not going to fight because of some problems; and That Gail Kim needs to stay away from you and that maybe some other time maybe next year, when you are tougher, you an fight her." Morgan nodded.  
"And my babysitter?" She added.  
"Kurt who else?" Morgan smiled. Her head hurt like a bitch and she wanted something to stop it.  
"Do you have aspirin?" she asked. Brock nodded. He got up and he walked over to his gym bag and pulled some out. he gave her only 2 and he had a water bottle.  
"Bare with me if its warm." Morgan took it greedily and she didn't care. She took them anyways. Nicole came bursting though the door..looking at Brock and Morgan.  
"Ok I got peroxide, I got everything wraps you name it.come into the bathroom and I will fix you up." Morgan got up, Brock tried to help.  
"I can walk." She said bluntly. The blood was drying on her and it felt weird. They washed everything off in the sink. Morgan felt like a complete jackass for doing this to them. When her arm was all fixed, Morgan looked at her and all bandaged up. Nicole had wrapped it like 20 million times so that if she did start bleeding it would go though that much. Morgan knew what she did was wrong. She knew that killing herself was wrong. And so wasn't what Brock was about to do. She let the world pass her by. Why did she care? She didn't know. All she really knew was that she was one messed up teenager and she had her hero to saver her. She hugged Brock.  
  
"Thank you." She said into his chest. Brock looked down at her brown hair.  
"Your welcome." And he kissed her head. He was going to treat her like his own. In a few weeks she would be leaving. Why this? Why now? Brock didn't know.he had some things to take care of anyways.  
  
OK so was I wrong for not letting Brock take Morgan to the hospital? Do you think he should? What is going to happen at the arena? How is Gail Kim going to take it? and what in the heck is Vince and Brock doing? I don't know gotta think about this for a min..just tell me what you think  
  
~*Brit*~ 


	12. Chapter 12: Betrayed

I am sorry that it took so long.this is a sad I went fast with this chapter and yeah.please don't hurt me. LOL.  
  
Chapter 12: Betrayed.  
  
Morgan looked at her clock. She didn't know why. She should be in a mental clinic. taking Prozac and getting better. The hospital would be nice too. But she still felt something was wrong with Brock, and she wanted to know..before it was to late. But she realized that her life was something that she should think about. But how could she? She didn't know. ************************************************************************  
"Brock I still think this is a really bad idea letting her come with us tonight.she really needs to go to the hospital. She needs help. Why can't we think about this?" Nicole was very worried about her. Brock knew this too. But he couldn't let her out of his sight.  
"Stephanie said that she would have some of the wrestlers watch her.you know.to make sure she doesn't."  
"Finish herself off." Nicole said. She looked down at the carpet. A million of questions were going though her mind. "Brock can we just.."  
"I know you want her to go to the hospital. We just need talk to her about it.this really scares me." He was just confused as she was. But he didn't understand the pain. Nicole shed a tear. Brock got up and he brushed it away. He kissed her gently on the lips, and slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth. Nicole relaxed. Then she looked up to him. His eyes were blue and she loved it.  
"You know when you do that.it makes me feel better." She said. She sniffled. Brock smiled. But he knew that she really wasn't that better. Brock was scared too.he to wanted Morgan to go.he just needed to talk to John and Kelly about this.but how?  
"I know.because I love you, and we are going to fix's this." She hugged him. Nicole felt really safe in his arms. And she knew that he would never leave her side.  
  
************************************************************************ Morgan was dressed in her usual clothing. She had on a black tank top, black guy shorts. Brock said that he canceled her match. She looked down at her wrist. It was all her fault. She messed it up.and she bet that Gail Kim was mad. She held on to her wrist. This was not how she planned it. She wanted death.but.nothing. She knew now, that people cared about her and saw what she really was inside. She smiled. She liked it. Morgan's muscles ached from working out so much. She flexed them. Then her door burst open. Brock stood there.  
"Hey." His voice was soft and a little shaky.  
"Hi." Morgan wanted to avoid his eyes. But they met anyways. She couldn't help it. Brock came over to her.  
"How are you feeling?" Morgan looked up at him.  
"Better." She put a smile on. Then Nicole came in.  
"Oh baby, I am glad that you rare feeling better." She kissed her cheek. Morgan nodded.  
"So am I still going to the arena or am I going to the hospital?" That was a shocker. He didn't know what he was going to do with her. Brock's face became soft.  
"Morgan, sweet heart, I want you to tell me something." Morgan nodded. Oh boy.a lecture. "Nicole and I want you to be happy, and we want you to know, that what ever is bothering you, and you need to talk it out, just call us, do something. Please, killing yourself is not the answer. We are thinking about talking to your parents." Morgan's heart sank. No..not the parents.  
"No.but.I know..damnit." Morgan didn't want to talk about it. Nicole wrapped her arms around her.  
"Just go ahead and tell us." It took Morgan a few minutes to talk.  
"I really should be put on the pills." Morgan knew it. And so didn't everyone else. They just nodded.  
"We know.we know." Nicole said. She had never had a suicidal family member. She wanted it to stop.now. Brock looked at the clock.  
"We better get going." Morgan nodded.  
"Yeah." Morgan grabbed on to her wrist again. The pain was going all the way up into her arm. Brock walked to his room and grabbed his black hoody. He knew that Morgan needed it more then he did. He met them in the hall way. Morgan saw that he had it in his hands. He passed it to her. Morgan slipped it on and she covered her wrist. It was simple.and she silently said thank you to him. But Brock already knew that she said thank you.  
  
************************************************************************ They arrived at the arena. Morgan felt bad about the match. But she had other things to worry about. Hospitals, people, death, crying..all the pain inside my head is blearing. Cant stop the pain that I keep ignoring. Pills, yelling, sadness...cant control this evil madness. All I want to do is kill this sadness.  
"HEY MORE?!" Brock yelled. Morgan looked up from her thinking of a new poem. She looked at Nicole then at Brock.  
"Sorry." she said. Brock looked at her  
"What the hell was you doin?" Morgan noticed that they were still sitting in the car. Brock looked at her, his blue eyes not blinking.  
"Just thinking.that's all." Brock hoped that she wasn't thinking about death. He cleared his throat and looked at the arena.  
"Ok.well I was just checking come on." He got out of the car and they walked inside. Morgan hid behind Brock and Nicole so that no one would ask questions. Morgan was afraid that the booker writer would ask questions. But no one came. Morgan sat in the room.lookin at the TV while Brock and Nicole walked around getting ready. Then there was a knock on the door. Kurt popped in. He had a really sad face on. He came over to Morgan and gave her a hug.  
"Sweet heart." Morgan was really getting annoyed with everyone feeling sorry for her. Hugs and stuff.there was too many of them. Morgan looked at Nicole, who just gave her a sad face. Kurt let her go.  
"I will look after her don't worry." Brock said thank you and they started talking about her. Right there in the room. Fools, all of them. She thought.  
"I don't know..tomorrow we will take her to a hospital. Its just tonight is wrestling and." Brock said  
"Brock if you cared about her that much, I think you wouldn't be here and she would be getting better in a hospital and on medicine. Don't you see that?" Kurt said. He pointed to the girl sitting on the couch, who looked so scared and lonely and saddened. Brock had to look away. He couldn't stand to see her like that. Nicole had a tear come down her cheek. Brock brushed it away. And she went into his strong arms. Morgan looked at them. Why didn't she feel loved? She just knew she was, but didn't feel it. Something was wrong. Why? She looked down at her wrist. BAD MORGAN BAD! She screamed inside her head. Why did you do it? Look what you did! You fucked up your life! Now Brock and Nicole cannot trust you at all for what you are worth. She thought. Brock looked at Morgan and he walked to her. He bent down to her. He had tears swell up in his eyes.  
"More.." He began. She knew what he was going to say. "Nicole and I have just figured out that you need to be in the hospital then here...is that alright" Morgan didn't want to go. They would put her in the sic ward. Not cool.it was scary. She didn't want to not now not ever.  
"I don't know.it's scary..people screams at night and they.." Morgan began to cry. She knew that she needed to talk to some one.  
"Hun, they are just going to ask you a few questions and get you on some happy pills." Morgan hated it when they called those pills 'happy pills'. He hugged her. Kurt and Nicole were hugging. It's heard to make a kid go though a hospital. They just can't let her go home with a slap on the wrist. Well.that might make the wrist worst..  
"Ok.I will go.will you guys stay with me?" they all nodded. "Good." She said. And they all got up. Then the door came a knocking. They all froze. Kurt opened the door. There was Vince. He had a smile on his face.  
"Well, well, well..I hear that our little miss kicks ass queen is having some problems..I am sorry to hear that my dear." Then came walking in Sable. Brock walked back. Nicole almost jumped that bitch. Morgan tried not to say anything. She was not in the mood. "Now sweet heart, if this is really bad, I can understand that you don't want to wrestle, but if it's not that serious."  
"IT IS VINCE LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE, WE ARE LEAVING!" Nicole blew up in his face, everyone was shocked.so wasn't Brock had never heard her yell like that. Brock didn't say anything. Sable came up to her.  
"Go any louder?" She gave hear a smirk.  
"Yes I can." And Nicole just came up and slapped her. Vince grabbed her and Kurt jumped him.  
"COME ON MORGAN!" Brock grabbed her and he dragged her out of the room. Morgan didn't understand this whole mess.  
"But what about.."  
"COME ON!" Brock's grip got tighter on her wrist. Morgan wanted to scream. But didn't. They seemed to be going to the parking lot. But why in the hell was Brock doing this? She didn't get it. They were in the dark empty parking lot.  
"Stay right here I will be right back." Brock left her and he ran in to the night. Morgan's heart was racing. What in the hell was he doing? She thought.wasn't the car parked some were else.like the other side of the building?  
"BROCK.." There was a faint cry. Morgan could hear Nicole. She looked into the night.she didn't see him.then the cry came again.  
"FUCK IT" and she can back in to the building. Morgan ran in side. Her wrist hurting, looking around.  
"Kurt? Nikki?" they weren't in the locker room. The room was a mess. Then Morgan felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. She fell on the ground. She knew it wasn't a chair because a chair wouldn't hurt as much. She looked up and there was Gail Kim. She was smiling. Gail punched her in the face.oh boy another black eye for her. She came down with the pipe again, Morgan lifted her arm, and there was pain. This wasn't wrestling. This was real pain. Morgan screamed in pain. She broke her arm.  
"How do you like it?" Gail was about to come down again when Morgan kicked her in the stomach with all of her might. Gail went down and Morgan got up and took off down the hall. This was getting personal.  
"BROCK HELP! HELP KURT HELP ANYONE!" she screamed. Gail came out of the locker room. She was madder then hell. Where in the hell was everyone? Morgan thought. Then fear septet over her. She was a little girl again. Then she bumped into Mark. Literally. She bumped into him. She hit her broken arm, and pain. Mark looked down at her.  
"What's wrong darlin'?" Morgan pointed to Gail. Who stopped. Mark looked at her. Gail stopped and she ran in the other direction. Mark walked over to Morgan. He helped her up. She yelled again.  
"Your arm is broken hun.where is Brock and Nicole?" He said.  
"I.OH MY GOD..I don't know.." The pain was too much for her. They walked the hall to the EMT's. There Morgan, and Mark saw Nicole out on a stretcher. She was out cold. The EMT's took a look at Morgan's arm. They were about to take her into the ambulance when A-Train came by knocked out Mark, and charged Morgan in to the ground. He slammed her into the ambulance, then into the ground. Then he power slammed her. Morgan laid life less on the ground. Her eyes were opened. Her body was in pain and she was so in shock that she could feel it. There she saw Brock, Vice and Sable over in the corner. Brock just had a straight face on. He didn't come over or anything. He just stood there. Morgan didn't know if he was smiling, crying or what. But all she knew.Brock Lesnar had betrayed her.  
  
So what do you think? Do you think Brock really did that? Was she seeing? What's wrong with this? Man I feel awful. Really awful. LOL tell me what you think thanks more to come. ~*Brit*~ 


	13. Chapter: 13 Not in the Script

Sorry it took so long. When it comes down to the end here I am messing up. but I hope it turns out to be good. Thanks Renee for all of your reviews they really mean a lot to me.  
  
Chapter 13: Not in the script  
  
Morgan looked up at the ambulance ceiling. She didn't feel pain because she was pain. She heard some one say that they thought that she her ribs were broken, and they grabbed her arm stuck an IV in her. Morgan didn't want to live anymore. So many things rushed though her head. She closed her eyes and Morgan slipped into a dark void. And there was no turning back now.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nicole watched the ambulance take her away. Nicole snapped her head over to where Brock was standing. Tears came down her cheeks. She watched Brock slowly turn his head over to her. Vince said something to him and he didn't move. Brock mouthed "I am sorry." And he walked off. Nicole couldn't believe what he did. Kurt came up.  
"Is she gone?" he said. Kurt saw that she was crying and he hugged her. Mark got up and he was shoving people away from him. He came over.  
"They took her alright. That hairy mother fucker A-Train got me, then her. We should be going to the hospital and see if she is really hurt." Mark said. Nicole looked up to Mark like he was the boogie man. She nodded. They headed to a car and they took off. Nicole looked out the window and she saw Brock yet again. And this time he was doing something. He was crying.  
  
************************************************************************ They arrived at the hospital. Nicole asked for Morgan. They said that she was in the emergency room. They were looking at her. The nurse seemed kind of nervous because of Mark's size and the way he held himself. Kurt was so pissed at Brock it wasn't even funny. Mark was just pissed all together. Morgan must be in dyer pain. Nicole thought. She wanted to see her. Then nurse said that she was in a room and she was resting. They walked in. Morgan was all tucked in. A doctor came in.  
"Ok, who is the caretaker of this child?" he said. Nicole came forward.  
"I am." She said. They sat down.  
"She is some ruff shape. Her left arm is broken and 2 ribs on the right are broken but her neck seems to be ok. The swelling on her eye does seem to be ok. But there is something else that I want to bring to your attention." He said. They all leaned in to listen.  
"We have found cut marks on her wrists. Do you know if Morgan is depressed? They are deep." Nicole just flipped out.  
"YES WE DID! OH MY GOD!" she wailed. She sobbed into Marks shirt. He held on to her. This was not his kind of thing, he only did this with Sara.  
  
"Yes they knew, they were going to bring her to the hospital to night but they went to the ring instead." Kurt said.  
"They?" the doctor said.  
"Her husband Brock Lesnar." Kurt said. The doctor wrote something's down and then he looked up at them.  
"Well ok we have her on some meds to ease the pain, and we are going to see if we cant put her on some antidepressants to help her then we can later talk about counseling." He left the room and they all sat there all quiet. Nicole got up and pulled a chair next to the bed. Morgan didn't need this. She was too young. School was going to start in a few weeks and she lay here in a hospital bed all because of her cousin being an asshole and not helping.  
"This is going to be a long night. I am going to go find some coffee want some?" Mark said. Kurt nodded and Nicole didn't answer. Mark left. Kurt looked at them. He felt so bad. What if her parents saw this? What were they going to do? He didn't know. Nicole just looked at Morgan. She was being bumped with that IV, and pain killers and muscle relaxers and god only knows what else. The room was so quiet. Just the sound of Morgan's staggered breathing was being heard. Nicole rested her head on the bed and closed her eyes for what she thought was just a moment. But a moment turned into a few hours. When she awoke her neck hurt really bad. Kurt was sleeping on a chair and Mark too was asleep. She looked up. Morgan had her eyes open.  
"Oh baby how are you feeling?" Nicole was wide awake. Morgan moved a little.  
"Pain.that's what I am feeling.pain." She yelled out and Mark and Kurt got up in a flash. They came near the bed.  
"Hey kiddo." Kurt said.  
"Feeling any better darnlin?" Mark said. Morgan looked at all of these kind people that cared for her. But there was one face that was missing. And she knew that he had a so called good exquse for not being there. Morgan just started crying. Mark put up his hands.  
"I am gonna get going. Gotta call Sara and umm yeah." He said. "Hey get better. I will take care of things for you kid." And he left. Kurt had to big of a heart to leave.  
"Oh honey why are you crying? Are you in that much pain?" Nicole let go and looked at her.  
"NO! NO! NO! I am in lots of pain. My body is not in that much pain but my heart is! HE DID IT! BROCK KILLED ME!" she yelled. Doctors and nurses came screaming in and they tried to clam her down. They shoved something in her arm. Kurt and Nicole were outside. The doctor came out.  
"She needs to rest. And we have to speak to her real parents. She needs to be on some antidepressants and.." The doctor trailed off.  
"What?!" Nicole said. The doctor cleared his throat.  
"She needs to stay away from what I am guessing.wrestling? And your Brock if she gets this upset." Nicole couldn't believe it. Brock had really messed up this time. He had really made a person's life a living hell. And she was family and she was just a teenager.  
"I understand. She needs to go home and rest. Me too." Nicole said.  
"Yeah that would be a good thing for the both of you. Hey I will do it. I will bring you guys home." Nicole gave a weak smile.  
"Thank you Kurt. I don't know where I would be with out you." Kurt hugged her and the only thing that he could think of was Nicole and Morgan still getting assaulted and almost dying.  
  
************************************************************************ Brock sat in the limo and just looked out the window. He had anger in him more then ever.  
"Come on Brock you said it yourself you needed to do something to get her to leave." Vince took a sip of champagne.  
"No I didn't. you know and I know that we didn't want Morgan to get hurt. I didn't think that A-train was going to do that to her. She is in the hospital Vince.and I want to go see her." Vince saw the pain in his new money making deal. He sat his glass down. And he looked at Sable. She didn't care. just as long as the money came in.  
"Brock, what is done is done. She is fine. She is probably faking it." Brock leaned into Vince's face.  
"Her arm was broken and A-train slammed her. Her ribs could be broken. She is not a wrestler like the all of us. She doesn't know how to protect herself from blows like that. please Vince.take me to the hospital so I can see her." Vince couldn't take his eyes away from Brock's eyes. He knew that Brock could kill him if he wanted to. Vince leaned back in the seat.  
"Driver..take me to the hospital. We have some visiting to do." And the driver turned around and they headed down the street. They made a few lefts and a few rights. Then they came to a stop. Brock opened the door and looked up the hospital. It was huge. Brock walked in. He came to the checking.  
"Do you know if you have a Morgan Lesnar here?" he said. The lady looked up at him.  
"Let me check here sir." She didn't take her eyes off of him. She typed in the computer then she looked away. "Yes we do. Room 117. she should be resting. It says that she has 2 broken ribs and her left arm is broken and her eye is swollen." But when she looked up Brock was gone. He headed down the hall way. No one wanted to stop him because he was so big. He came to the room. The door was shut. He didn't want to knock and scare her. Before he did that someone caught him off guard.  
"Ummm sir," a voice said. Brock looked down at the frail little nurse. "Are you Brock Lesnar?" she said.  
"Yes." He was about to open the door but she caught him.  
"You cant go in. I am going to have to ask you to leave." Brock thought that this was just a joke.  
"What? No way I have to see Morgan." He opened the door there was a curtain in the way and he was about to slide them to the side when 3 cops came in.  
"Sir we have to ask you to leave." Brock looked at them.  
"No." he said.  
"Well sir we have the right to take you out." and they grabbed his arms. Brock shoved them away. They cops came at him again.  
"Morgan if you are awake listen to me! I didn't mean this to happen! I am sorry! Please!" he said and then he just gave up. He walked out of the hospital. Did Nicole tell the hospital not to let him see Morgan? She would do that would she? Morgan lay awake, holding Nicole's hand. She squeezed it even tighter when he spoke.  
"This was no in the script was it?" she said.  
"What?" Nicole said.  
"This, me going to the hospital. It wasn't written out. I was meant to be gone for good. And it worked." She let go or Nicole's hand she rolled over and she had a tear come down her cheek. Brock didn't even know about her getting this hurt. But she still blamed him for her death.  
  
************************************************************************ Vince hung up the phone.  
"Well this is one way to get Brock away from his family. Not letting him see them, or them seeing him." Vince laughed. Sable but on a fake smile.  
"Well then guess that poor Morgan is not going to hang around the WWE for a while." She said.  
"No never ever again. And now Brock has no one to worry about. Just him and the title from Kurt." Sable smiled. A few minutes later a very pissed and annoyed Brock came out. He opened the door and he slammed it.  
"Nicole made it so I could see Morgan. I can't believe her. Why would she do that! She knows that I didn't mean for this." He just shook his head.  
"Maybe she is telling you something." Sable said. Brock looked at her.  
"She didn't know. Vince you told me not to tell anyone about this and you said that no one was going to get hurt! I outta kill you, you son of a bitch!" Brock reached over and grabbed Vince's shirt. Vince nearly pissed his pants.  
"Brock no one thought that she was going to get hurt this bad. Let Nicole cool off, call her and tell her about it, and talk to Morgan. Trust me. She will be fine." Brock let him go. But Vince didn't know how bad she was. Brock knew that Morgan was depressed, and he knew that he had just made it worse for the poor kid. Brock felt the limo move. They were going to the air port. Why did he leave his family behind? Why did he do this? Oh yeah. Money. Brock thought that he could bring in more money. guess he was wrong. and he didn't want to lose his job at the WWE. Something was controlling him, and it wasn't himself anymore.  
"This was not in the script Vince." Brock said coolly.  
"What?" Vince said.  
"This wasn't written out. you fucked it up." Brock gave an evil glare at both of them. He was out to kill. And he couldn't kill them.  
"Brock listen to me damnit. You are the best wrestler here at Smackdown and in the WWE. This little family problem is going to pass. Here listen. Once we get by this we can work on Kurt, and you getting the tital back. So for now, you are going to reak havoc in the business. You are going to be the bad guy understand? No more Mr. Nice Guy. You are cold hearted Brock Lesnar. You are evil. People hate you because they cant have what you got!" Vince was brain washing Brock. And it was working. Brock nodded.  
"I am evil now for messing up my families life." He said.  
"Forget about it. once you get more money they will love you more then ever. Trust me. In this business, money does buy happiness." Vince sat back in his seat. Brock didn't say another word. Money wasn't going to buy Morgan anything. Nothing at all. what had Brock done?  
  
Have I gone to far? Or am I way off track? I really don't know. So far Brock has betrayed his family. ( that's not cool. What is Morgan gonna do? It seems like her depression has sunken in even more. But we will just have to wait and see. Post people please! I want to finish this. ~*Brit*~ 


	14. Chapter 14: Not Going Back

Hey you guys. I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for not like ever updating. Its because my computer is having a virus and I am doing thins at school. Please brace yourself. I hope this is a good one. And again I am sorry. Thanks for some reviews. I hope to get more.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Not going back  
  
In the next few day's John and Kelly were already out there. Then the next day Morgan left. Her arm in a cast, her side bandaged. Her eye still swollen. No one had heard from Brock in a while. Nicole turned off her cell phone for a reason. Morgan walked to the car in pain. She sat in the back seat in total silence.  
"If I get a hold of him I swear to god Nikki he is gonna be sorry." John said. Nicole just nodded. She saw the anger in his eyes. She knew that pain and anger.  
"I know John, I know. I am sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. Brock didn't tell me this, no one told me it was written, it was nothing. NOTHING. God.all I can do is say that I am sorry." Kelly and John looked at Nicole. They knew that she was sorry. They couldn't be that mad. It was Brocks fault, he was there, and he watched it.  
"Hey we know that you had nothing do with it. Brock is a cowered for running away from his problems. Nicole if you ever need to come and stay with us we would be happy to have you." Kelly said. Nicole nodded and they hugged her. Nicole walked them to the car. She looked in to see Morgan just starring out into space.  
"Hey More, I am going to call you to see how you are doing. And I want to know how school is going ok?" Morgan slowly turned her head. She barely nodded. "Ok here are her pills for her depression, and here are her pain killers. Don't give her too many." Nicole passed them to John.  
"We know. Thank you Nicole. We will call you when we get home." Nicole nodded.  
"Ok. BYE!" Nicole watched them drive away. Why did this happen again.  
"Hey Nikki come on. I gotta get you back to your hotel so you can catch your plane." Kurt shouted out of the car window.  
"Coming." Nicole said in a weak voice. She walked over to the car and she hopped in.  
"You did all you could hun. Don't worry. You will get a hold of Brock." Kurt said. And they drove in the opposite direction. Oh how Nicole wanted to kill Brock now. She sat in the car. Did he feel sorry for what he did? Was she right for blaming him? Was he ever going to show up again? Did he still love her? All these things ran though her mind.  
"What went wrong?" she said out loud. Kurt didn't say a word. He was going to let her think this out on her own. Kurt just drove to the hotel. He was going to get even with Brock Lesnar himself.  
  
************************************************************************ "Morgan Ann Lesnar why in the hell didn't you call us and tell us these things?!" her father yelled at her. Morgan didn't move. She breathed in. Here it comes. She thought.  
"I don't know." She said. And that was the truth.  
"John come on, she just got out of the hospital. Let her relax. Don't yell at her. She is bad enough as it is!" Kelly said. John looked at Kelly and then back at the road.  
"Morgan, sweet heart we just want to know why didn't you tell Brock, Nicole, or your mother and I that you are depressed? We could have helped you sooner. We want you to get better. But no need for arguing. You need your rest." And the rest of the way to the air port was silent. Morgan's brain felt like it was on fire because she was thinking so much. Why did Brock just leave me there? I thought he cared. If he wanted me to leave why didn't he just tell me to go home? I am a pathetic person anyways. Didn't want to hurt my feelings so I would go off and kill myself. I should have done that sooner. To late now. the Happy pills are here to stay I guess. But who said that I needed take them? Oh people can be so stupid. Mostly me I guess. Morgan thought. They boarded the plane that was going to bring them back home. Maybe the plane will crash. She thought as she buckled in. Her mom leaned in close to her.  
"Are you in pain sweet heart?" Morgan raised an eyebrow.  
"Mom I was born in pain." She looked away. Kelly passed her a pain killer and some bottled water.  
"Take this, and go to sleep. You will feel better." Morgan took it and swelled it. Then she closed her eyes and drifted off into a nightmare. She only wished I would feel better. She thought.  
  
************************************************************************ When Morgan awoke it was time for her to get ready to land. Home. She thought. What was home? Did she really belong any were anymore? She didn't know. And she didn't care. When they finally got off, she stretched her legs. Her father called a cab and got home. Morgan saw the house. It seemed like she hadn't been home in almost forever. The car stopped and her parents got out. Her father went to the trunk. Morgan got out slowly and she walked up the steps.  
"Home at last baby girl." Kelly said to her.  
"Yeah. Bout time I guess." Morgan walked up stairs. Down the hall and into her room. She opened the door and there her room opened up to all the WWE posters. Then the big one of Brock staring at her. Morgan got angry and she tore it off. Then she just went mad. She ripped everything down that was wrestling. Then she just sat in the middle of her room and cried.  
"Why did this happen? Why this wasn't is in the damn script! Why is Brock being like this?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!" Morgan cried out. She didn't know what to do. Kelly came up into the room.  
"Oh sweet heart what is the matter?" she came and she bent down to her daughter. Morgan looked at her mother.  
"Mom.I hate this! Why? What did I do wrong?" she sobbed.  
"Oh sweet heart.you didn't do anything wrong. Brock just." she stopped. There was nothing for her to say about Brock. Because there wasn't. Kelly didn't know how to tell her daughter anything. Morgan then shoved her mother away and went to the bed. Kelly walked over to her and looked at her.  
"Just leave me alone mom." Morgan said.  
"I am going to come up here and check up on you ok?" Morgan rolled her eyes, like she was going to kill herself. Then she thought about it. Why not? Nothing worth living for. She was in so much pain that she wanted to die. Why not make it faster? Kelly left the room and shut the door. She sighed. She was really worried about her daughter. She needed to get a hold of Brock Lesnar. But it was her husband's cousin. Not hers. Just she wanted to kill him for this stress he put on her daughter. And she bet Brock knew about it.  
  
Morgan looked at her wrists. She really hated life. She tried to be some one and Brock really fucked it up for her good. She thought that she could have trusted Brock. But no, he betrayed her like that. What was he thinking? Nothing really.  
"I am a nothing, I feel noting, and I know nothing. So I will be nothing." Morgan pushed the blade into her skin deeper and deeper and deeper till the blood came poring put of her. She smiled at the blood as it came trickling down her arm. As if in a dream she remembered seeing Brock coming into her room and catching her. She remembered when he held her and he started to cry. He at one point in her life cared about her. Morgan put down the blade and she curled up in a ball and she began to cry and cry and cry. She hated this depression. And she wanted out.  
  
************************************************************************ At the same time that Morgan was cutting herself Brock and Vince were in a conference room. Brock was ignoring all of the people that were speaking around him. He heard nothing. He looked down at his suit that Vince made him wear. Brock thought that he could have been home hunting or fishing..talking to Morgan.helping his little cousin out with this depression. Then he thought about Mya Lyn..would she too fall for this depression? He was scared. Sweat came down his temples. This was worse then any match that he had ever been in. Why was this happing to him?  
"Brock.BROCK!" Vince yelled at him. Brock snapped out of it and looked at him.  
"Oh sorry.I was thinking about something." Brock looked down at the table. Then at his stupid tie then at Vince. Vince gave him a look.  
"Well since this is a meeting of ideas would you care to shear what you were thinking Brock?" Vince looked around the table at the very important men and women. Brock looked at him. And he smiled.  
"Of course I would love to." Brock got up and he headed to the door.  
"Brock were are you going?" Vince asked. He seemed to have something in his throat. Brock turned around and gave Vince his killer smile.  
"I am going to fix something that should have been fixed a long time ago." Brock opened the door and headed out the door. Vince came running after him.  
"BROCK LENSAR!" Brock stopped and he looked at his boss. "Where in the hell do you think you are going?"  
"Look Vince.I need to help Morgan. I can't believe I let A-train do that her! I feel like shit about it. She was not a real wrestler! She didn't do anything to make you mad. She is my baby cousin and I love her very much. And I need to help her. She hates me and I cant live knowing that she is made at me..please I am going." Brock began to walk away. Vince at first was dumb struck. He didn't know what to think .  
"Hey you listen to me Mr. You are a evil monster.and the things you did to your family cant be changed now. That's in the past Brock.you cant change the past. And as for Morgan.she is probably gone by now. You cant help that." Brock stopped. Anger boiled up in his head.  
"No.I cant change the past but I can certainly change the future." Brock walked to the elevator and he pushed the button.  
"Brock Lesnar if you leave this building you are fired." Vince hated those words. Mostly to someone like Brock. Brock walked into the elevator. Turned around and faced him. Smiled.  
"I am not turning back from this Vince. My family comes first." And the elevator closed. Vince stood there.he didn't do anything. Brock Lesnar just left the building.  
As Brock was getting out of the elevator his cell phone rang. Brock picked it up.  
"Hello." he said.  
"Brock.." It was a quiet voice.  
"Yes?" Brock was crossing the street and getting into his car.  
"Brock..This is Nicole." Brock hadn't heard from her forever.  
"BABY!" He said. Nicole didn't sound happy. Brock started the car. There was a long pause. And Brock pulled out into the street.  
"Brock.Morgan is worse.I just wanted you to know." And it sounded like she was going to hang up.  
"No Nikki wait!" and she did. Brock throws his cell phone in to the back seat. Brock knew that he needed to get Morgan before it was too late. Brock was so mad. He couldn't believe that he let her depression get this far. Brock had a tear come down his cheek.  
"Morgan please stay with me.please make it..you are strong to fight this. You are too young to hurt. Please...please stay with me. I am coming." And Brock goes down the road hoping that he is not to late.  
  
The End.  
  
OMG IT'S THE END! I really can't believe it either. Should I make a sequel? You deiced. Thanks you guys. This has been a good story. I enjoyed borrowing Brock and Nicole and Mya Lesnar for a short time. (To bad I couldn't keep Brock but.ummm..yeah..) So there you have it. That's all she wrote! HA HA. Please post me!  
  
~*Brit*~ 


End file.
